Duck and the Wolf
by cheerful
Summary: To save her father, White Duck trades her freedom to be Gray Wolf's prisoner. But who knew that she would become a friend and eventually…a lover?
1. Cast

Summary: To save her father, White Duck trades her freedom to be Gray Wolf's prisoner. But who knew that she would become a friend and eventually…a lover? White Duck/Black Duck

Disclaimer: Anything you see here belongs to its original owners. Only the ocs.

* * *

Belle-White Duck (OC)

Extra w/ White Duck- Garfield, Odie (The Garfield Show), the Lorax (The Lorax; 2012), Horton, Sour Kangaroo, Rudy Kangaroo (Horton hears a Who), Rocky, and Bullwinkle (Rocky and Bullwinkle)

Beast-Black Duck/Gray Wolf (OCs)

Maurice-Swift (OC)

Extra w/ Swift- Elizabeth, Mike, Chris, Susan, Tulip (OCs)

Philippe-Maximus (Tangled)

Bookseller-Rafiki (The Lion King)

Gaston- Storm (OC)

LeFou-Sparky Black, Sparky White (Hero 108)

Lumiere-SpongeBob Squarepants (SpongeBob Squarepants)

Extra w/ SpongeBob-Patrick Star (SpongeBob Squarepants)

Babette-Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants)

Cogsworth-Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants)

Mrs. Potts-Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Chip- Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Madame De La Grand Bouche-Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Other Servants-Various movie and cartoon characters

Bimbettes-Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Anastasia, Drizella (Cinderella)


	2. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

As our story begins, we see a forest with animals doing their natural thing and a deer drinking from the creek. But our focus right now is on a beautiful castle that is home of a prince.

As we see many portraits on the castle window outside, the narrator spoke, _"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young duck prince lived in a shining castle. Unfortunately, although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind."_

We see a duck prince, looking selfish and vain on the first stain glass window.

We now see another stain glass window that shows some sort of old female unicorn arriving at the castle, much to the prince's annoyance. We see her showing a beautiful red rose to the young duck.

 _"But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold."_

Of course, the duck prince frowns as he turns away the old unicorn, trying to dismiss her.

 _"Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within."_

As predicted, the selfish prince closes the door on her, dismissing the old female unicorn once more. That proves to be a mistake as we see her transform. The young duck looks stunned and horrified as he saw that she has transformed into a beautiful alicorn with a long mane named Princess Celestia.

 _"And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful magical alicorn named Princess Celestia. The prince tried to apologize but, alas, it was too late for she has seen that there was no love in his heart..."_

And thus, we see Princess Celestia sternly tapping her horn onto the shameful young duck. Two stained glass windows show that the wings become hideous and with claws to boot.

 _"And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous wolf, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there."_

We now see the present as the castle is now darker and covered with dark clouds...of hatred and such. Inside a room of the place, the former duck prince, now a wolf, growls as he slashes a picture of himself with his claws before turning away in shame and despair.

 _"Ashamed of his hideous form, the wolf concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year."_

" _Until then, if he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. However, if he didn't, he would be doomed to remain a wolf for all time."_

" _As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a wolf?"_


	3. White Duck

**Chapter 2: White Duck**

One morning, in a nearby village, a young girl duck walked out of a cottage. She had white feathers and black eyes. Her name was White Duck. As she crossed the bridge leading to the village, she began to sing.

White Duck: **Little town, it's a quiet village**

 **Everyday, like the one before**

 **Little town, full of little people**

 **Waking up to say**

Once she arrived in the village, various villagers opened the windows of their house to say:

 **Bonjour!**

 **Bonjour!**

 **Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour!**

As White Duck walks into the town, she sees a tall rabbit wearing a yellow shirt, blue vest, blue pants, and baker wear carrying a tray. His name is Dylan the Rabbit (from the movie Doogal).

White Duck: **There goes the baker with his tray like always**

 **The same old bread and rolls to sell**

 **Every morning, just the same**

 **Since the morning that we came**

 **To this poor provincial town**

"Yo, morning, White Duck girl!" greeted Dylan in a hippie like voice as he puts a tray underneath a window.

"Morning Dylan!" said White Duck happily.

"Whatcha planning on doing today?"

"The book shop," White Duck said. "I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and a giant and-"

"That's cool." said Dylan, not really paying attention. He yells into the bakery, "Hey Florence! We got bread to sell! Come on!"

White Duck shrugged and walked off.

Mrs. Mulch and Ellie: **Look, there she goes**

That girl is strange, no question

 **Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?**

Rose: **Never part of any crowd**

Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy): **Cause her head's up on some cloud**

Villagers: **No denying she's a funny girl,**

 **That White Duck**

As the villager sang, White Duck hitched a ride on a wagon driven by Flynn.

Flynn: **Hello**

Rapunzel: **Good day**

Flynn: **How is your family?**

At the butcher shop…

Tinker Bell: **Hello**

Basil: **Good day**

Tinker Bell: **How is your wife?**

Basil's jealous wife, Veronica, glared at him in annoyance and then whacked him one upside the head with a rolling pin.

Sarah (Ed, Edd, n Eddy): **I need six eggs!**

Double D: **That's too expensive**

White Duck: **There must be more than this provincial life**

Once the wagon arrived at the bookshop, White Duck hopped off and entered it, greeted by a mandrill named Rafiki.

"Hello, White Duck," Rafiki said.

"Good morning, Rafiki," White Duck said. "I came to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?"

White Duck began to scan the shelves, as she said, "I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday, I'm afraid."

"That's alright," White Duck said. "I'll borrow…" She found a book and took it off the shelf, as she said, "This one."

"That one," Rafiki said. "But you've read it twice!"

"Well, it's my favorite," White Duck said. "Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

"Well, White Duck," Rafiki said, giving the book to her, "if you like it all that much, it's yours."

"But sir," White Duck said.

"I insist," Rafiki said.

"Thank you," White Duck said, as she left the shop and passed Gordon, Mr. Blik, and Waffle (all three from Catscratch) watched her go by.

Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle: **Look there she goes**

 **That girl is so peculiar!**

 **I wonder if she's feeling well!**

Women: **With a dreamy far-off look**

Men: **And her nose stuck in a book**

Villagers: **What a puzzle to the rest of us is White Duck**

White Duck sat on the edge of a fountain, surrounded by rabbits (the ones from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) and reading through her book.

White Duck: **Oh! Isn't this amazing?**

 **It's my favorite part because you'll see**

She then showed one of the rabbits a page with an illustrated picture.

White Duck: **Here's where she meets Prince Charming**

 **But she won't discover that it's him**

 **Till Chapter 3**

Suddenly, the rabbits left as they were led off by a farmer. As White Duck walked off and continued reading her book, she passed May and Billy's shop.

May: **Now, it's no wonder that her name means beauty**

 **Her looks have got no parallel**

Billy: **But, behind that fair facade**

 **I'm afraid she's rather odd**

 **Very different from the rest of us**

Villagers: **She's nothing like the rest of us**

Yes, different from the rest of us is White Duck

Above the village, a flock of geese were flying. Suddenly, one of them was shot and fell to the ground.

Two zebras are holding sacks while trying to grab the dead bird. The first zebra was black and had white stripes. He was Sparky Black. The second zebra was white and had black stripes. He was Sparky White. The two of them yelled, "I've got it! I've got it!" as they ran over and opened a sack for the goose to fall in. Unfortunately, they were a little off on where the goose landed, so it landed behind them. "Oh well," Sparky Black shrugged, before he put the goose in his sack and said, "Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Storm! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

In the shadows, a Siberian husky dog with jet black fur with a pure white underbelly and face, whose name was obviously Storm, blew the smoke away from a gun he was holding and said, as he came out, "I know."

"No beast alive stands a chance against you," Sparky White said, "not to mention any girl for that matter."

"It's true, boys," Storm said. "And as a matter of fact, I've got my sights set on that one."

On 'that one,' he gestured to White Duck, who was standing at a grocery stand.

"You mean, the inventor's daughter?" asked Sparky White.

"She's the one," Storm said. "The lucky girl I'm going to marry!"

"B-But she's," Sparky Black began.

"The most beautiful girl in town," Storm interjected.

"Well, yeah, we know, but-" Sparky White began, only to yelp in pain as Storm's gun hit him in the face.

"And that makes her the best," Storm continued. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well, yeah, of course you do," Sparky Black said, "but what we mean to say is-"

Then Storm began to sing.

Storm: **Right from the moment**

 **When I met her, saw her**

I said she's gorgeous and I fell

Storm smirked, as he looked at his reflection in a pot, while failing to notice White Duck passing him.

Storm: **Here in town, there's only she**

 **Who is beautiful as me**

 **So I'm making plans to woo and marry White Duck**

Noticing White Duck had left and was walking into the crowd, Storm immediately began to follow her and passed three girls named Trixie, Anastasia, and Drizella.

Trixie, Anastasia, and Drizella: **Look there he goes**

 **Isn't he dreamy**

 **Mr. Storm**

 **Oh, he's so cute!**

 **Be still, my heart**

 **I'm hardly breathing**

 **He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute**

As Storm tried to get to White Duck through the crowd, White Duck easily walked through.

Villagers: **Hello**

 **Pardon**

 **Good day**

 **Mais oui**

 **You call this bacon?**

 **What lovely grapes**

 **Some cheese**

 **Ten yards**

 **One pound**

 **I'll get the knife**

Storm: **Excuse me**

 **Please let me through**

Villagers: **This bread**

 **These fish**

 **It's stale**

 **They smell**

 **Madam's mistaken**

White Duck: **There must be more than this provincial life**

Storm: **Just watch**

 **I'm going to make White Duck my wife**

However, the villagers bunched up again, blocking Storm from White Duck. He struggled to find a way to White Duck, before he climbed up onto the roof a nearby house.

Villagers: **Look, there she goes**

 **That girl is strange but special**

 **A most peculiar young girl**

 **It's a pity and a sin**

 **She doesn't quite fit in**

 **She really is a funny girl**

 **A beauty but a funny girl**

 **She really is a funny girl**

 **That White Duck**

 **Bonjour**

 **Bonjour**

 **Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour, bonjour**

Once White Duck had reached the edge of town, she stopped and looked back, but the villagers went back to their business and White Duck went back to her book. Just then, Storm jumped in front of her.

"Hello, White Duck," he said.

"Hello, Storm," White Duck replied, before Storm took the book from her, much to her annoyance. "Storm, may I have my book, please?"

"How can you read this?" Storm said, looking through her book. "There's no pictures!"

"Well, there's a little something people use called imagination," White Duck replied.

Storm tossed the book aside and it landed in the mud.

"White Duck," he said, "it's about time you got your head out of those books and start paying attention to more things-" here, he gave her a flashy smile, "like me." Trixie, Anastasia, and Drizella sighed romantically. White Duck knelt down and began to clean her book up, as Storm added, "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a girl to read. Soon, she gets ideas…and then she starts thinking."

"Storm," White Duck said, once she had finished cleaning her book up and got up, "you are positively primeval."

"Why, thank you, White Duck," Storm said, putting a paw around her shoulder. "How about we walk down to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies?"

"Maybe some other time," White Duck suggested, as Storm led her away.

"What's wrong with her?" Trixie said.

"She's crazy," Anastasia said.

"He's gorgeous," Drizella said.

White Duck broke away from Storm and said, "Please, Storm, I can't. I have to get home and help my family. Good-bye."

Sparky Black and Sparky White, who had caught up to Storm, burst into laughter and Sparky Black said, "That crazy old loon! He and those other foxes need all the help they can get!"

Storm, Sparky Black and Sparky White laughed, until White Duck said, angrily, "Don't talk about my family or father that way!"

"Yeah," Storm snapped at Sparky Black and Sparky White, taking White Duck's side, "don't talk about her family or father that way!" before he conked the two zebras on the heads.

"My father's not crazy!" White Duck said. "He's a genius!"

No sooner had she said that, an explosion occurred at the cottage and White Duck quickly ran back to the house, as Storm, Sparky Black and Sparky White laughed and Storm slapped Sparky Black and Sparky White on the back, causing them to fall over.

* * *

As White Duck was running, some animals followed her. The first animal was a massive gray elephant, just big as a house. He had bright turquoise eyes and a small turf of brown hair on top of his head. His name was Horton. The second animal was a purple kangaroo with a magenta piece of hair on her head and around her neck. Her name was Kangaroo. In her pouch, was a joey with magenta fur and some violet hair on his head and around his neck. His name was Rudy. The fourth animal was a short orange creature with green eyes and a yellow mustache. He was the Lorax. The fifth animal was a cat with orange fur and black stripes. His name was Garfield. The sixth animal was a dog with yellow fur and brown ears. His name was Odie. The seventh animal was a moose with brown fur, blue eyes, white gloves, and orange antlers. His name is Bullwinkle J. Moose. The eighth animal was a flying squirrel with gray fur, and wore an aviator helmet. His name was Rocky. Also with them were Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes. One of the Barbaloot cubs was named Pipsqueak and a fat Barbaloot was named Lou. They were all White Duck's friends.

Once White Duck and her friends arrived at home, she opened the cellar and cringed as smoke poured out. In the basement, a male fox named Swift was stuck in a barrel, before he hopped around, freeing himself from the barrel. Near him was a strange contraption.

White Duck coughed, as she, her friends, her mother, a female fox named Elizabeth, two boy foxes named Mike, Chris, and two girl foxes named Susan and Tulip, who were her brothers and sisters, went in and she said, "Papa?"

"Now, how did that happen?" Swift asked. "Doggone it!"

"Are you all right, dad?" asked Chris.

"I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk," Swift said, giving the machine a good kick.

"You always say that," Horton said.

"I mean it this time," Swift said. "I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!"

"Yes, you will, Swift," Elizabeth said, "and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." But Swift refused to listen, until White Duck added, "Not to mention becoming a world famous inventor."

"You really believe that?" asked Swift.

"I always have," White Duck replied, "and so has mom, my brothers and sisters, and my friends."

The Barbaloots, Swomee Swans and Humming Fishes nodded in agreement.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Swift said. "I'll have this thing fixed in no time." He slid under the machine and said, "Mike, Chris, hand me that dog-legged clincher there…" Mike and Chris handed the tool to Swift, who then asked White Duck, "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book," White Duck said, before she asked, "Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

That caught Swift's attention, as he said, "My daughter? Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Well, I don't know," White Duck replied. "It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Storm guy?" Swift asked. "He's a handsome fellow!"

"Oh, he's handsome alright," White Duck said, "not to mention rude and conceited and…Oh, Papa, I just don't think he's the right one for me."

"Well, don't you worry," Swift said. "This invention's going to be the start of a new life for us." He then came out from under the machine, as he said, "I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try."

He started the machine up and it whirred to life, making Swift plug his ears as White Duck, Elizabeth, Mike, Chris, Susan, Tulip, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, the Lorax, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes braced themselves and Bullwinkle put a football helmet on his head. But the machine went smoothly and chopped a block of wood, flinging it onto a pile of firewood.

Lou and two Barbaloots held up score cards, labeled '10,' '10,' and '9.' Lou is accidentally holding the '9' card upside down and it looks like a '6'. One Barbaloot nudges him with its elbow and he realizes his mistake and switches the '6' into a '9'.

"It works!" Elizabeth said.

"It works! It works! It works!" cheered Mike, Chris, Susan, and Tulip as they jumped up and down. The Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes cheer as they watched

"It does?" Swift said, unplugging his ears, while Bullwinkle took the football helmet off his head with a completely surprised look on his face and smiles. Bullwinkle says, "Guess I won't be needing this anymore." Suddenly a log bonked Bullwinkle on the head and he looked dizzy. Swift dodged a flying log and then said, "It does!"

"You did it!" White Duck said, happily. "You really did it!"

"Hitch up Maximus, kids," Swift said. "I'm off to the fair!"

But then, a log flew towards him, bonking him on the head and knocking him out.

* * *

A while later, White Duck, her family, and friends saw Swift off, as they all waved to him and White Duck said, "Good-bye, Papa! Good luck!"

"Bye dad!" said Mike, Chris, Susan, and Tulip as they waved goodbye.

"Good-bye, White Duck!" Swift called, as he rode off on Maximus, who was hitched to the wagon carrying the machine. "You and everyone else take care while I'm gone!"

What Swift didn't know was that his plans were about to take a complete 180...


	4. Swift finds the castle

**Chapter 3: Swift Finds The Castle**

Later on, night had fallen and both Swift and Maximus had not arrived at the fair. The two were now wandering through a dark, murky glen. Maximus was nervously taking in his surroundings.

Swift was busy examining his map, as he said, "We should be there by now. Maybe, we missed a turn. I knew I should've taken that left at…" But then, he and Maximus stopped at a fork in the road, as he said, "Wait a minute," and looked at the signs that read, 'Porthaven' and 'Kingsbury.' Maximus just stared at the sign and was about to turn left until Swift stopped him and pointed him in another direction, saying, "Let's go this way."

Maximus frowned at Swift, but then did a double take as he looked at the road Swift wanted to go down. It was dark, foggy, and spooky as well as overgrown. The other road, however, looked pleasant and more inviting than the other path.

"No thanks," thought Maximus, as he turned in the direction of the better road. "I'll take my chances going this way."

But Swift turned him down the dark and spooky path and said, "Come on, Maximus, it's just a shortcut. We'll be there in no time."

Maximus reluctantly went down the path. As he did, he nervously looked up at the sky and watched as two clouds shaped like hands seemed to cover the full moon while a gust of wind blew through the trees with some leaves. Suddenly, on a nearby hill, something rushed by and Maximus looked scared as he heard a howl.

"This can't be right," Swift said, examining the map. "Where have you taken us, Maximus?"

Maximus glared at him in annoyance as if to say, "Where have I taken us? You were the one who insisted on going this way!"

Swift started to back the cart away, as he said, "We'd better turn around." Swift and Maximus heard more howls, scaring Maximus even more and making him back up faster than he should. "Whoa, Maximus. Easy!" But Maximus backed up into a tree, causing a swarm of bats to fly out, freaking out Maximus even more, as he started running as fast as he could, until he almost ran over the edge of a cliff. "Back up, Maximus," Swift said. Maximus backed off the edge. "That's it. Good boy!"

But then, more howls were heard and Maximus fearfully reared, throwing Swift off of him. The frightened horse galloped off into the night with the cart still attached to him.

Once Swift had recovered, he called out, "Max?" No answer.

Swift nervously got up, but then heard growling. He looked up and saw a trio of wolves, before he quickly ran off with the wolves in close pursuit. As he ran, he misplaced a step and stumbled down a hill before he landed at a pair of iron gates. The wolves approached and Swift frantically began trying to open the gates.

"Help! Is someone there?" He shouted.

Suddenly, the gates opened on their own and he fell through. Once he was through, he quickly slammed the gate shut with his paw, causing the wolves to slam into it. Swift tried to crawl away, but yelped as a wolf grabbed his tail, until Swift got away, causing his hat to fall off in the process. Once he had gotten away, he looked up and gasped when he saw a tall, dark, ominous castle before him. A storm began as Swift ran to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and Swift walked in.

"Hello?" Swift called. "Hello?"

"Poor guy," a male voice whispered. "Must've lost his way in the woods."

"Keep quiet," another male voice hissed. "Maybe he'll go away."

"Is someone there?" Swift called.

On a table, the owner of the first voice that had whispered was a sponge. He was yellow, had blue eyes, and wore a white shirt with a red tie, black leather shoes with shoelaces, and brown rectangular pants with a black belt and the owner of the second voice was a blue squid wearing a brown shirt. The third figure was a pink starfish that had dark spots around him and wearing a pair of green pants with purple flowers.

"Not a word, SpongeBob and Patrick," the squid hissed. "Not one word."

"I don't mean to intrude," Swift said, "but I've lost my horse and need a place to stay for the night."

"Come now, Squidward," the sponge, now known as SpongeBob, whispered to the squid now known as Squidward. "Have a heart."

The starfish, now known as Patrick, nodded and said, "Yeah."

Squidward shushed them and covered their mouths, but SpongeBob grabbed a needle and poked him with it, making him yelp in pain.

SpongeBob hopped off the table and up to Swift with Patrick following along, as he said, "Of course, you can stay!"

"Who said that?" Swift said, as he looked around.

"Over here!" SpongeBob said, before he tugged on Swift's tail. Swift turned around and SpongeBob and Patrick greeted him, "Hello."

"Oh!" Swift gasped, as he jumped back, surprised that the sponge and starfish had spoken. "Incredible!"

"Well, now you've done it, SpongeBob," Squidward said, as he hopped over. "Splendid, just peachy!"

But then, he yelped as Swift picked him up.

"How is this accomplished?" Swift asked, as he examined Squidward.

"Put me down!" Squidward said indignantly. "At once!"

"I beg your pardon," Swift apologized, "it's just that I've never seen a squid that-" Suddenly, he sneezed in Squidward's face and Squidward wiped his face off.

"You are soaked to the bone," SpongeBob said. "Come, warm yourself by the fire."

SpongeBob and Patrick started to lead Swift towards a den and Squidward frantically followed, saying, "No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he found you here?" What SpongeBob, Patrick, Swift, and Squidward failed to realize was that a dark shadow was watching from a walkway, before it sped off. "I demand that you stop…right…there!" Squidward shouted, tugging on Swift's tail, but lost his grip and tumbled down the three stairs. Once he recovered, he gasped when he saw SpongeBob and Patrick guiding Swift over to a large chair near the fireplace. "Oh no," he said. "Not the master's chair!" Suddenly, a footstool named Dug, who had originally been a golden retriever, happily rushed past Squidward, who said fearfully, "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!"

The footstool came up to Swift and said, "Hi there! My name is Dug. I have just met you and I love you!"

"Well, hello there, boy," Swift said, before Dug then propped himself up under Swift's feet.

Then, a walking stick named Slim wrapped a blanket around Swift, who said, "What service!"

"Alright, All right, this has gone far enough," Squidward said. "I'm in charge here and-"

But then, he got run over by a teacart steered by a foal pushing the cart that has a tray of tea on it. It is a female orange Earth pony with green eyes, blonde mane and tail, both in a ponytail, wears only a cowboy hat and has three apples marking on her flank; her name is Applejack.

"How would yew like some tea?" asked Applejack. "It'll warm ya up in no time."

She poured some tea into a cup and Squidward, despite being facedown, said, "No! No tea, NO TEA!"

Of course, Applejack just ignores Squidward as she pours a cup of tea and gave it to someone who passes it to Swift who drank it. Of course, his tail begins tickling the one who is giving the tea cup to him: it's a foal filly, but a baby version that had golden yellow fur and a red mane that had a big red bow in it. This is Applebloom, Applejack's sister.

"Hee hee; his tail is done tickling me, Applejack." Apple Bloom giggles, much to Swift's surprise and two more little baby fillies appear. The second filly was a Pegasus that had an orange coat, grayish purple eyes, and ragged, pale short pink mane as well as a pink tail. Her name is Scootaloo. The third filly was a unicorn and had a whitish-coat, big sap-green eyes, a unicorn horn and a purple and pink mane and tail. Her name is Sweetie Belle.

"Oh, hello," Swift said.

Suddenly, the door to the den slammed open and a strong gust of wind blew into the room, extinguishing the fire in the fireplace. SpongeBob and Patrick turned in horror, while Squidward dove for cover beneath a rug and Applejack started to shiver. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle immediately hid behind Applejack.

"Uh-oh…" they said.

Swift trembled in terror, as a large shadow suddenly loomed over the room. Remember the wolf mentioned in the prologue? That's him right now. The wolf entered the room with a growl, as Swift continued to tremble in terror.

" **There's a stranger here,** " the wolf said.

"Master," SpongeBob said, "allow me to explain. He was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet-"

Unfortunately, he was cut short by the loud howl of the wolf. Patrick got scared and he jumped in SpongeBob's arms.

Meanwhile, Squidward nervously poked his head out of the carpet and said, "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say…I was against this from the start. It was their fault. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!"

The wolf howled again, making Squidward cringe in terror and dive back for cover beneath the carpet. Swift nervously glanced to his left, then to his right, only to see the wolf glaring at him. Swift yelped in terror and jumped out of the chair.

" **Who are you?** " The wolf demanded. " **What are you doing here?** "

"I was lost in the woods and-" Swift began nervously.

" **YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!** "

"I'm sorry," Swift said, fearfully.

" **What are you staring at?** "

"N-N-Nothing," Swift said in terror.

" **So, you've come to stare at Gray Wolf, have you?** "

Swift frantically tried to run away, only to be blocked by the wolf, now known as Gray Wolf.

"Please, I meant no harm!" Swift said, as he nervously backed away. "I just needed a place to stay."

" **I'll give you a place to stay** ," the wolf snarled, as he grabbed Swift and dragged him away, while Squidward, SpongeBob, Patrick, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle could only watch, before the wolf closed the door, plunging the room into darkness.


	5. A Proposal Rejected

**Chapter 4: A Proposal Rejected**

The next morning, back at the village, Storm, who was brushed up nicely, Sparky Black and Sparky White were peeking through a bush at White Duck's house.

"Oh boy," Sparky White said. "White Duck's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh, Storm?"

"Yep," Storm said. "This is her lucky day!"

He stepped away from the bush, letting go of a branch, which smacked Sparky Black and Sparky White in the face, resulting in leaves being in their mouths, making them look very similar to dinosaurs.

Storm walked over to a glen just out of sight of White Duck's house, before he cleared his throat and said to the band, the wedding guests, and all the other villagers, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and…propose to the girl!"

The vicar, Linguini, and the other wedding guests laughed, but Trixie, Anastasia, and Drizella, on the other hand, were crying their eyes out.

"And you two," Storm said. "Now when White Duck and I come out that door…"

"Oh, we know, we know," Sparky Black said, excitedly. "We strike up the band!"

He turned and began directing the band in 'Here Comes the Bride,' while he and Sparky White argue and fight over who gets to conduct it until Storm slammed a tuba over the zebras head and said, "Not yet!"

"Sorry!" one of the zebras said from inside of the instrument, with his lips sticking out of the mouthpiece.

* * *

In the house, White Duck was reading her book to her brothers and sisters while her friends were listening as Elizabeth was busy knitting when they heard a knock at the door. White Duck put her book down and walked to the door, as she pulled down a viewing device. Through it, she saw Storm. She groaned in annoyance, as she pushed the device up.

Hearing her groan, the Lorax raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "You want us to give him the usual?"

"Whatever works with you guys," White Duck said and the Lorax and the animals hurried off somewhere as White Duck opened the door.

"Storm," White Duck said, as Storm came in. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it, though?" Storm said. "I'm just full of surprises. You know, White Duck, there's not a bird in this town who would love to be in your feathers. And as a matter of fact, this is the day-" He paused in front of a mirror to lick his teeth clean, before he continued, "And as a matter of fact, this is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Storm?" asked White Duck.

Kangaroo frowned at him as she said, "Yes. How do you know her dreams?"

"Plenty," Storm said. "Now, picture this." He sat down at the table, propping his feet up on the table with his muddy paws on top of White Duck's book. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet." White Duck looked anything but enthusiastic, as Garfield plugged his nose, as Storm continued, "While the little ones play with the toys." He then got up next to her face, saying, "We'll have six or seven."

"Toys?"

"No, White Duck," Storm said. "Strapping dogs, like me!"

"Imagine that," Elizabeth said, after she cleaned White Duck's book up, put a mark in it, gave it to White Duck who puts it on the shelf.

Storm followed White Duck over to the bookshelf and asked, "And do you know who that little wife will be?"

"Let me think," White Duck said.

"You, White Duck," Storm said, cornering her.

White Duck ducked under Storm's arms and backed towards the door, as she said, "Storm, I'm speechless." Storm shoved aside a rocking chair, as White Duck added, "I really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me," he said, trapping her against the door.

"That's very kind of you, Storm," White Duck said, smirking at something behind Storm. "But I'm afraid I just don't deserve you. But here's something my friends would like to say."

She then gestured for him to look behind him and Storm did and saw the Lorax, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes glaring at him. The Barbaloots growl at Storm, except for Lou, who then remembers that's he's supposed to be growling also, and he tries to growl, despite that it's a very goofy growl.

* * *

Outside of the house, Storm could be heard barking and yelping in pain as the Lorax and the animals beat him up for about three minutes, before Horton and Odie opened the door and then kicked him out into a mud puddle. The wedding band began to play 'Here Comes the Bride.' Kangaroo uses a broom to brush out Storm's dog hair before saying 'humph!' and shuts the door. Sparky Black and Sparky White, who were directing the band and fighting and arguing again, looked down and saw Storm's tail sticking out of the puddle. Storm came out with a pig named Hen-Wen on top of his head. He tilted his head and she slid down his back.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Sparky White.

Storm grabbed them by their throats and said, "I'll have White Duck for my wife. Make no mistake about that!"

He dropped the zebras into the puddle and stormed off, as Sparky White commented to Hen-Wen and Sparky Black, "Touchy."

Sparky Black nodded and said, "Tell me about it."

Hen-Wen snorted twice, as if to say, "I'll say."

Once Storm was gone, White Duck, her family, and friends looked out the door before White Duck turned her attention to a scarecrow and asked, "Is he gone?" The scarecrow turned around and it was revealed to be Bullwinkle. He nodded and said," Yep. He's gone." Just then, some crows attacked Bullwinkle before Rocky shooed them away and one crow flew away with an ear of corn that Bullwinkle was planning to eat. White Duck sighed, as she walked out of the house and to the chicken coop, as she told them, "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me! The wife of that boorish, brainless…"

White Duck: **Madame Storm, can't you just see it?**

Odie shook his head no.

White Duck: **Madame Storm, his little wife**

As she was feeding the chickens, she put a cloth over her head and kicked the top of a barrel, startling the chickens.

White Duck: **No sir, not me**

 **I guarantee it**

 **I want much more**

 **Than this provincial life**

She then ran off into the hills, followed by her family and friends.

White Duck: **I want adventure in the great wide somewhere**

 **I want it more than I can tell**

 **And for once, it might be grand**

 **To have someone understand**

 **I want so much more than they've got planned**

White Duck plucked a dandelion and the wind blew the seeds away.

Suddenly, Maximus arrived, neighing frantically. The cart was still attached to him.

White Duck and everyone looked startled, as White Duck said, "Maximus! What are you doing here?" Noticing that Swift wasn't with him, White Duck asked, "Where's Papa? Where is he, Maximus? What happened?" Horton and Rocky immediately got to work on unhitching Maximus from the cart, as White Duck continued, "Oh, we have to find him, you have to take us to him!"

Mike, Chris, Susan, and Tulip said, "We'll go too!"

Elizabeth stops them and says, "No children. The woods are a dangerous place. White Duck and her friends will find him."

Turning to White Duck, she gave her a blue cloak and she said, "Be careful, White Duck."

White Duck hugged her family and said, "Don't worry. We'll find him. I promise."


	6. White Duck Becomes Gray Wolf's Prisoner

**Chapter 5: White Duck Becomes Gray Wolf's Prisoner**

Some time later, White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, Humming Fishes, and Maximus arrived at the castle Swift had found earlier. As to how Maximus knew that Swift had gone here, since he hadn't been with Swift, we'll probably never know.

"What is this place?" White Duck said and Odie shrugged.

Suddenly, Maximus started to neigh and rear, until White Duck said, as she dismounted, "Max, please, steady." As she and her friends entered the gates, White Duck picked up Swift's hat and said, "Papa."

* * *

Inside the castle, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward were busy discussing the events that occurred hours ago, as Squidward paced and ranted, "Couldn't keep quiet, could we? Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch."

"We were only trying to be hospitable," SpongeBob said innocently and Patrick nodded in agreement as he said, "Yeah. At least we care about someone who needed help."

* * *

Down in the foyer, the door opened and White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes entered, as White Duck called out, "Hello? Is anyone here?" Rudy looked out of the pouch and said, "Mom, I don't like this place! Let's just go." Kangaroo pushed Rudy back in her pouch and said, "Honey, go to your room." White Duck and her friends went inside and wandered around the castle, as White Duck called out, "Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here?"

* * *

In the kitchen right now, Applejack was busy, preparing a bath for the CMC. Speaking of which, the baby foals rush into the room as Apple Bloom exclaims, "Hey, sis! Yew won't believe what we done saw! We saw some animals in the castle!"

"Right, and one of them is a girl duck! Isn't that cool or what?" Scootaloo ask with a giggle.

"Girls, I am none in 'de mood fer silly stories " Applejack said.

"But we did saw her, honestly!" Sweetie exclaims to Applejack in concern. "Oh, I know that Rarity would love this."

"Come on, inta 'de tub wit' ya three."

"Hey, wait!" Scootaloo protests but groans as Applejack forces her, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle into the tub to get cleaned up. "Come on! It's true!"

Suddenly, a female squirrel with brown fur and a tan muzzle, two buck teeth, black eyes, wearing a purple bikini top and purple and green bikini skirt, and has a tan belly named Sandy Cheeks came in and said, "Hey, Applejack! Y'all ain't gonna believe this, but there's actually some animals in the castle! And one of them is a girl duck!"

"Great horny toads! Really," Applejack gasps to Sandy in shock and disbelief. So the CMC are right? There are new visitors in the castle!

"Told ya, Applejack," Apple Bloom giggled to Applejack with a smile. Silly of her big sister to think that she and her friends was telling wild stories!

* * *

Back with SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward, Squidward scolded SpongeBob, "You irresponsible, devil-may-care," SpongeBob rolled his eyes and started flapping his hand and mouthing what Squidward was saying, "absent eared, slack-jawed-" Patrick giggled quietly as he watched what SpongeBob was doing.

But then, he was cut off by White Duck calling out, "Papa?" And it was followed by White Duck's friends calling out, "Swift?"

The three turned and saw White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes passing by.

"Hey," SpongeBob said to Squidward. "Did you see that?" The three both dashed to the door and peeked out, as SpongeBob said, "Look, it's a girl duck!"

"I know it's a girl duck," Squidward said, looking annoyed.

"But don't you see?" SpongeBob said excitedly. "She's the one! The girl we have been waiting for! She has come to break the spell!"

"Hooray!" Patrick said happily.

With that, he and Patrick eagerly ran after White Duck and her friends and Squidward followed, shouting, "SpongeBob, Patrick, wait! Hold on a minute!"

As White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes wandered down a narrow hallway, the sponge, starfish, and the squid quickly snuck up behind her and opened a door, as she called out, "Papa?" The door creaked open and White Duck heard it, as she said, "Papa?" Squidward quickly hid behind the door while SpongeBob and Patrick ran inside. White Duck looked in and spotted a shadow gliding across the wall, as she called out, "Hello? Is someone here?" She ran up the stairs and her friends followed, as she called, "Wait, I'm just looking for my father!" Squidward peeked from behind the door. Once White Duck and her friends reached the top of the stairs, they looked puzzled when they saw no one there. Odie and Pipsqueak blinked in confusion, while Rocky said, "Strange, we could've sworn…" What they failed to realize was that SpongeBob and Patrick were hiding in a crevice in the wall, watching them. "Is anyone here?" White Duck called out.

Suddenly, from one of the cells, a voice said, "White Duck?"

"Papa!" White Duck gasped, before she, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes quickly rushed over to the cell, grabbing a torch along the way. Bullwinkle says, "Well what do you know? We found him."

"White Duck, how did you find me?" Swift asked, taking White Duck's wing.

"Oh, your paws are like ice," White Duck said, as Swift coughed. "We have to get you out of here."

Swift said, "White Duck, I want you and the others need to leave this place."

White Duck asked, "Who's done this to you?"

"There's no time to explain, White Duck," Swift said, as his eyes nervously landed on something behind her. "You and the others must go! Now!"

White Duck said adamantly, "I won't leave you!"

Without warning, she was suddenly grabbed and whirled around, as a voice (guess who) yelled, " **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?** "

The torch flew out of White Duck's wing and landed in a puddle of water, as Swift shouted, "Run, White Duck!"

The room was now dark, save for a crack of moonlight, as White Duck looked around and said, "Who's there? Who are you?"

White Duck spotted something in the shadows, the wolf, but she couldn't exactly see the shape, as Gray Wolf replied, "Gray Wolf, the master of this castle."

Pipsqueak looked scared out of his wits as he hid behind Odie, as Gray Wolf moved further into the shadows and White Duck pleaded, "I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?"

"And he shouldn't have trespassed here!"

"But he could die!" White Duck said. "Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do," Gray Wolf replied. "He's my prisoner."

He began to leave and White Duck muttered, "There has to be something I can…" And then she got it. "Wait!" She shouted and Gray Wolf stopped and turned to her. White Duck came to a decision and then said, "Take me instead."

"You," Gray Wolf said disdainfully. But then he registered what White Duck had said and asked, "You would…take his place?"

"White Duck, no!" Swift said. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Ignoring Swift, White Duck asked Gray Wolf, "If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes," Gray Wolf said, "but you must promise to stay here forever."

Horton walks up beside White Duck and says, "If White Duck's staying, then I'm staying. I meant what I said and I said what I meant. And an elephant's faithful 100%."

The Lorax approaches and says, "You're not the only ones staying."

Kangaroo, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes approach as Garfield says, "We're staying here too." Odie nods and barks in agreement. "Yeah!" Bullwinkle said. "We're staying too."

"Wait, have you all lost your minds?" Swift exclaims in more shock. First his daughter wants to take his place as Gray Wolf's prisoner, now her friends wants to stay to keep her company? This is madness!

White Duck thought this over for a moment and then realized she couldn't see her father's captor.

She said to Gray Wolf, "Come into the light."

Gray Wolf obliged and White Duck looked absolutely terrified while her friends just stared in horror as Rudy hid inside Kangaroo's pouch as Pipsqueak jumped in Odie's arms when they all saw that Gray Wolf was a wolf and had gray fur. White Duck gasped in terror and fell back against the wall, covering her beak, before she turned to Swift.

"Man, I'm freaked out now." Horton said with a gulp. If White Duck chose to stay, then she, and her friends must be prisoners to...this wolf.

"I'm freaked out too." Bullwinkle said in agreement.

"No, White Duck," Swift said. "I won't let you do this!"

White Duck regained her composure and then stepped in front of Gray Wolf, as she said calmly, "You have my word."

"Done!" Gray Wolf said, storming past White Duck to free Swift from his cell. White Duck collapsed to her knees, burying her face in her wings, as Rocky and Bullwinkle each put a paw on White Duck's shoulder to comfort her.

Once Swift was out of his cell, he went over to White Duck and pleaded, "No, White Duck. Listen to me. I'm coming to an age where I'll be old, I've lived my life."

However, Gray Wolf grabbed him and began to drag him away, as White Duck cried, "Wait!"

"White Duck!" Swift yelled.

"Wait!" White Duck cried again.

* * *

Outside of the castle, Gray Wolf dragged Swift to a palanquin, as Swift pleaded, "No, please, spare my daughter and her friends! Please!"

"She and the others are no longer your concern," Gray Wolf said, throwing Swift into the palanquin and ordering it, "Take him to the village."

The palanquin came to life and moved down the road like a spider, as Swift cried, "Please, let me out, please!"

* * *

Back in the tower, White Duck and her friends could only watch from the dungeon window as the palanquin left. White Duck buried her face in her wings and began to cry, as Horton tried to comfort her.

"It's all right, White Duck, everything's going to be okay." Rocky said with a sigh of concern.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray Wolf walked up the stairs when SpongeBob and Patrick, who were still standing where they were, said to Gray Wolf, "Um, Master?"

"What?" Gray Wolf snapped at SpongeBob and Patrick.

"You know, since the girl duck and her friends are staying with us for a while, maybe you might want to give them a more comfortable room," SpongeBob suggested. Gray Wolf snarled at SpongeBob and Patrick and stormed off, leaving SpongeBob and Patrick to stand there with a nervous look on their faces, before SpongeBob suggested, "Then again, maybe not."

* * *

As Gray Wolf entered the cell, he saw White Duck crying on the ground with her friends trying to comfort her. When Horton saw him, he frowned and stood protectively in front of White Duck. Before they left to find Swift, he had made a promise to Elizabeth that he would protect White Duck and as scared as he was of Gray Wolf, he was going to make sure he still followed through on that promise to protect her. And he sure as heck hoped the wolf got the message.

When White Duck saw Gray Wolf, she said tearfully, "You didn't let me say good-bye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye."

"Man, you are one bad monster." Garfield said, shaking his head while looking upset at Gray Wolf.

Feeling bad, Gray Wolf then decided to take SpongeBob's suggestion about giving White Duck a room and said, "I'll show you to your room."

White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes looked puzzled, as White Duck said, "My room? But I thought-"

Gray Wolf looked annoyed, as he asked, "Do you all wanna stay in the tower?"

"No," White Duck said and Odie, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes quickly shook their heads.

"Then follow me," Gray Wolf said.

* * *

Some time later, Gray Wolf was leading White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes to their new room. As they proceeded, White Duck lagged behind and saw all the hideous sculptures on the wall. And the light casting shadows on them didn't make them look any less scarier then they already were. White Duck looked frightened, before she gasped in terror and she and her friends quickly caught up to Gray Wolf. Gray Wolf looked back at White Duck, whose eyes were closed, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

SpongeBob and Patrick were sitting on Gray Wolf's shoulder, as they noticed the tear on White Duck cheek, before SpongeBob whispered to Gray Wolf, "Say something to her."

"Hmm? Oh," Gray Wolf said, before he said to White Duck, "I…um…hope you like it here." He looked at SpongeBob and Patrick for approval, but SpongeBob gestured for him to continue. "The castle is your home now, as well as your friend's," Gray Wolf said, "so you can all go anywhere you like. Except the West Wing."

That caught White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes attention, as Odie and Pipsqueak tilted their heads in confusion and White Duck asked, "What's in the West-"

But Gray Wolf cuts her off, "It's forbidden!"

He then continued to lead them down the hall, before they arrived at a room.

Gray Wolf opened the door and White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes went in, as Gray Wolf said, "Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend you."

"Dinner," SpongeBob whispered to Gray Wolf. "Invite her to dinner."

"White Duck, is it?" Gray Wolf said. Without turning to look at him, White Duck nodded. "You will…join me for dinner. **THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!** "

He slammed the door shut and White Duck just stood there in shock, while Garfield frowned at the door and angrily shook his fist, before he and the others looked at White Duck sadly. She sighed and took a picture of herself, Swift, Elizabeth, Mike, Chris, Susan, and Tulip, before she began to sing.

White Duck: **Yes, I made the choice**

 **For Papa, I will stay**

 **But I don't deserve to lose my freedom**

 **In this way**

White Duck angrily turned to the door, as she said, "You monster!"

"White Duck, calm down, please." Rudy said to his friend in sadness. White Duck sniffs as she begins singing some more.

 **If you think that what you've done is right**

 **Well, then**

White Duck started to cry a little.

 **You're a fool**

 **Think again**

 **Is this home?**

 **Is this where I should learn**

 **To be happy?**

 **Never dreamed that a home could be**

 **Dark and cold**

 **I was taught every day in my childhood**

 **Even when we grow old**

 **Home will be where the heart is**

 **Never a word so true**

 **My heart's far**

 **Far away**

 **Home is too**

 **Is this home?**

 **Is this what I must**

 **Learn to believe in?**

 **Try to find something good**

 **In this tragic place**

 **Just in case**

 **I should stay here forever**

 **Held in this empty space**

 **Oh, but that won't be easy**

 **I know the reason why**

 **My heart's far**

 **Far away**

 **Home's alive**

 **What I'd give to return**

 **To the life that I knew lately**

 **But I know that I can't**

 **Solve my problems going back**

 **Is this home?**

 **Am I here for a day**

 **Or forever?**

 **Shut away from the world**

 **Until who knows when?**

 **Oh, but then**

 **As my life has been altered once**

 **It can change again**

 **Build higher walls around me**

 **Change every lock and key**

 **Nothing lasts**

 **Nothing holds all of me**

 **My heart's far**

 **Far away**

 **Home and free**

Once White Duck had finished singing, her emotions overwhelmed her and she ran over to her bed, flopped down onto it, and began crying, while her friends just stared at her sadly.

* * *

A/n: Well, there you have it. This song, Home, is from the Broadway version of Beauty and the Beast. More of these will be appearing in later chapters, as well as some elements and a scene from the musical.


	7. Storm

**Chapter 6: Storm**

Back at the village, after being humiliated not only by White Duck, but also by the Lorax, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes, Storm had gone to the tavern and was sulking in his chair in front of a fireplace, while everyone else was drinking root beer.

"Who does she think she is?" Storm said, angrily. "That bird has tangled with the wrong dog! No one says no to Storm!"

"Ha! Darn right!" Sparky Black agreed, coming over with three mugs of root beer with Sparky White beside him.

Storm snatched the three mugs of root beer from Sparky Black, as he said, "Dismissed! Rejected! Beaten to a pulp by a furry peanut and a bunch of animals that are barely half my size! Publicly humiliated! Why it's more than I can bear!"

He tossed the three mugs into the fireplace, causing a small explosion, and Sparky White asked, "More root beer?"

"What for?" Storm said despondently, as he turned his chair away from the two zebras. "Nothing helps. I'm disgraced."

"Who, you?" Sparky White said. "Never. Storm, you've got to pull yourself together." Then Sparky Black began to sing.

Sparky Black: **Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Storm**

 **Looking so down in the dumps**

He tried to make Storm smile, but Storm punched him, sending him and Sparky White flying into a table where a couple villagers were sitting at.

Sparky White: **Every dog here'd love to be you, Storm**

At this, the villagers cheered for Storm, who just turned his chair back to the fireplace.

 **Even when taking your lumps**

 **There's no dog in town as admired as you**

 **You're everyone's favorite guy**

 **Everyone's awed and inspired by you**

 **And it's not very hard to see why**

The zebra brothers turned Storm's chair around and Trixie, Anastasia, and Drizella swooned over Storm.

Sparky Black: **No one's slick as Storm**

 **No one's quick as Storm**

He ripped the belt off a villager, causing his pants to fall down. The zebra ties the said thing around Storm's neck.

Sparky White: **No one's neck is incredibly thick as Storm!**

Storm frowns as he enlarges his neck to cause the belt to break right off.

Both: **For there's No one in town half as manly**

 **Perfect! A pure paragon!**

Sparky White: **You can ask any Snaptrap, Ollie, or Larry**

 **And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on**

Suddenly, Snaptrap, Ollie, and Larry grabbed the zebras by the necks and pulled them away, before they started swinging them around.

Villagers and zebra brothers: **No one's been like Storm**

 **A kingpin like Storm**

 **No one's got some cool hair like Storm**

Storm: **As a specimen, yes I'm intimidating**

Villagers: **My, what a guy that Storm**

 **Give five hurrahs**

 **Give twelve hip-hips**

Sparky Black: **Storm is the best and the rest is all drips**

Sparky Black and Sparky White accidentally splashed Storm's face with root beer and they grinned nervously and tried to hide their cups but got socked in the face by him.

Villagers: **No one fights like Storm, douses lights like Storm**

Storm then got into a fight and bit Snaptrap's leg.

Snaptrap: **In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Storm**

Trixie, Anastasia, and Drizella: **For there's no one as burly or brawny**

Storm lifted up the bench the girls were sitting on.

Storm: **As you see, I've got biceps to spare**

Sparky Black & Sparky White: **Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny**

Storm dropped the bench on the zebras.

Storm: **That's right! And every last inch of me's covered in hair**

On hair, he revealed his hairy chest

Villagers: **No one hits like Storm**

Matches wits like Storm

Later, Storm was playing chess and when he lost, he slapped the board, sending it flying.

Sparky White: **In a spitting match**

 **Nobody spits like Storm**

Storm: **I'm especially good at expectorating**

He took a bite out of the leather belt from earlier and then spat it out, making Snaptrap, Ollie, and Larry hold out boards scored 10.

Villagers: **10 points for Storm**

The spit goes around the place as Sparky White held a spit vase, but as the spit itself went into the thing, the zebra, causing him to fell right into the thing as Sparky Black tries to help him. Storm is then seen juggling eggs as he continues with the song.

Storm: **When I was a lad**

 **I ate four dozen eggs**

 **Every morning to help me get large**

He threw the eggs in the air and swallowed them. The zebras tried to do the same trick as Storm, but the eggs landed on their faces.

Storm: **And now that I'm grown**

 **I eat five dozen eggs**

 **So I'm roughly the size of a barge**

Villagers: **No one shoots like Storm**

 **Makes those beauts like Storm**

Sparky Black: **Then goes tromping around**

 **Wearing boots like Storm**

Storm: **I use antlers in all of my decorating**

Villagers: **My, what a guy**

 **Storm!**

Snaptrap, Ollie, and Larry carried Storm's chair and the zebra brothers tried to scramble away when they realized the chair was gonna land on them, but it was too late.

The villagers cheered, but suddenly, Swift ran into the tavern, shouting frantically, "Help! Someone help me!"

"Swift?" A villager said.

"Please," Swift said frantically. "Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in a dungeon!"

"Who?" asked Larry.

"White Duck, along with her friends!" Swift said. "And we need to go, not a minute to lose!"

"Whoa, slow down, Swift," Storm said. "Who's got White Duck and her friends locked up in a dungeon?"

"A wolf!" Swift shouted. "A horrible, monstrous, wolf!"

At this, the villagers started laughing, before Snaptrap asked Swift, "Is it a big wolf?"

"Huge!" Swift said.

"With a long ugly snout?" Ollie asked.

"Hideously ugly," Swift said.

"And sharp cruel fangs?" Larry asked.

"Yes, yes," Swift said, as he was shoved towards Storm and asked, "Will you help me?"

"Alright, old fox," Storm said, "we'll help you out!"

"You will?" Swift said, as Snaptrap and Larry picked him up and started to carry him to the door. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

However, he was just tossed out into the snow.

"That crazy ol' Swift," Snaptrap commented, as he walked off. "He's always good for a laugh."

"Crazy ol' Swift, hmm?" Storm said. "Crazy ol' Swift."

Storm: **Zebras, I'm afraid I've been thinking**

Sparky Black: **A dangerous pastime**

Storm: **I know**

 **But that wacky old coot is White Duck's father**

 **And his sanity's only so-so**

 **Now the wheels in my head have been turning**

 **Since I looked at that loony old fox**

 **See I promised myself I'd be married to White Duck**

And right now, I'm evolving a plan

He then began whispering to Sparky Black and Sparky White, "If I…"

"Yes?" the zebras said.

"Then we…"

"No, would she?"

"Guess!"

"Now, we get it!"

Storm, Sparky Black, and Sparky White said, "Let's go!"

Storm, Sparky Black, and Sparky White: **No one plots like Storm**

Storm: **Takes cheap shots like Storm**

Sparky Black & Sparky White: **Persecutes harmless crackpots like Storm**

Villagers: **So his marriage we soon will be celebrating**

 **My, what a guy, Storm!**

* * *

Outside of the tavern, Swift wandered helplessly through the snow, as he asked no one in particular, "Will no one help me?"


	8. Come Down to Dinner

**Chapter 7: Come Down To Dinner**

Back at the castle, White Duck was still crying on her bed and her friends were sitting beside her, trying to comfort her, when they all heard a knock at the door.

White Duck looked up and asked, "Who is it?"

"Shucks, it's little ol' me, Applejack." A new voice said. Bullwinkle trotted over and opened the door and they were caught by surprise when they saw Applejack, Apple Bloom, Sweetie and Scootaloo came in with a cart of tea, as Applejack added, "Got yew some tea, thought yew all needed some."

Odie rubbed his eyes while White Duck stammered, "But…you're…you're a-"

She bumped into two female ponies. One was a pink earth pony with dark pink curly mane and tail, bright blue eyes and two blue and one yellow balloons marking on her flank. Her name was Pinkie Pie. The other was a unicorn with white fur, a violet mane and tail, blue eyes, and had diamonds on her flank. Her name was Rarity and Sweetie Belle's older sister.

"Hey, be careful!" Pinkie Pie told her.

White Duck sat down on the bed in shock, as she said, "This is impossible."

"I know it is," Pinkie Pie said, leaning against the bed. "But here we are!"

As Applejack poured some sugar and cream into the tea, Apple Bloom asked her sister, "Told ya she was pretty, didn't we, Applejack?"

Applejack passed the cup of tea to Scootaloo and said, "Careful now, Scootaloo." Scootaloo carefully handed the cup to White Duck and Applejack told White Duck, "'Dat was a very brave thing yew an' yer friends did, taking yer daddy's place like 'dat."

"Yes, we all think so." Rarity said with a slow nod.

"But I've lost my father, my family," White Duck said, "my dreams, everything."

"Relax. We may be prisoners but at least Swift is still safe, right?" Horton points out to White Duck. Odie, the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes nod in agreement. Of course, the duck is still saddened a bit.

"Come on, White Duck, you still got us." Bullwinkle said, hugging White Duck while trying to comfort her.

"Shucks, chin up, sweetie. It will turn all right in 'de end, yew'll see," Applejack said. Then she said, "Oh, look at me, babbling on when there's supper to get on the table. Come on, girls."

"Bye, White Duck," the CMC said.

Just before she and the CMC left, Applejack began to sing.

Applejack: **I hope 'dat we'll be friends**

 **Though we don't know yew well**

 **If anyone can make 'de most o' living here**

Then, White Duck, it's yew

 **An' who knows?**

 **Yew may find**

 **Home here, too!**

Applejack and the CMC then left and Pinkie Pie said, "All righty wikey, let's see what you will be wearing! Time we check out the drawers!" Pinkie giggles as she goes over to the wardrobe to look for a dress that White Duck can dress to dinner. The filly opens one drawer and yelps upon seeing moths coming out of it before closing the thing, "Oops; Silly me!" Rarity opened the door a little bit, and when nothing came out, she opened it wider and pulled out a blue dress, saying, "Here we are! You'll look beautiful in this one!"

"That's very kind of you," White Duck said, "but I'm not going to dinner."

"For all we know, your master is going to poison her or something." Kangaroo remarks with a frown while crossing her arms.

"Awww, come on, you must! The master never poison no one; no way!" Pinkie said in concern to White Duck.

Just then, Squidward came in, clearing his throat, and said, "Dinner…is served."

* * *

Down in the dining room, Gray Wolf was pacing about and SpongeBob, Patrick, and Applejack were watching him from the mantelpiece.

"What's taking her so long?" Gray Wolf said impatiently. "I told her to come down." He turned to SpongeBob and Applejack and asked, "Why isn't she here yet?"

Applejack sighed and said, "Try 'ta be patient, okay? The girl's lost her father and her freedom all in one day, along with her friends."

"Uh, Master?" Patrick said. "Have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one to break the spell?"

"Of course I have!" Gray Wolf said. "I'm not a fool."

"Good," SpongeBob said. "You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and POOF! The spell is broken. We'll be back to normal again by midnight!"

"Ain't 'dat simple, SpongeBob," Applejack said. "'Dese things do take time."

"But the rose is already beginning to wilt," SpongeBob pointed out.

"It's no use," Gray Wolf said. "She's so beautiful, and I'm so…well, look at me!"

"Well, yew gotta let her see past all 'dat." Applejack explains to Gray Wolf in concern.

"I don't know how," Gray Wolf said.

"It's best 'ta start by making yerself more presentable." Applejack said, "Now straighten up! Try to act like a gentleman."

Gray Wolf obeyed and straightened.

"And when she comes in," SpongeBob said, "give her a dashing debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile."

Gray Wolf gave a toothy grin, full of razor sharp teeth.

"But don't frighten her," Applejack reminded him.

"Impress her with your rapier wit," SpongeBob said.

"But try 'ta be gentle, sugar cube." Applejack added, as Gray Wolf looked back and forth between Applejack and SpongeBob.

"Shower her with compliments," SpongeBob said.

"But be sincere," Applejack tacked on.

Gray Wolf was starting to get a headache, as SpongeBob added, "And above all…"

He, Patrick, and Applejack then dictated, "You must control your temper!"

Suddenly, the door began to open and SpongeBob said, "There she is!"

However, it was only Squidward.

"Good evening," Squidward said, nervously.

Gray Wolf frowned and asked, "Well, where is she?"

"Who?" Squidward said. "Oh! The duck girl." He started to get a little nervous, as he said, "Yes, the duck. Well, actually, she's in the process of um...circumstances being what they are…" He then gulped nervously, as he said, "She's not coming."

The room was dead silent for a moment, before Gray Wolf screamed loud enough to break everyone's eardrums, " **WHAT?** "

He burst through the doors and ran towards White Duck's room at breakneck speed with SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Applejack following close behind on foot, as Squidward shouted frantically, "Your grace! Your Eminence! **LET'S NOT BE TOO HASTY!** "

Once Gray Wolf arrived at White Duck's room, he banged on the door three times and shouted, "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry," came White Duck's angry reply.

"I am the master of this castle," Gray Wolf said, "and I'm telling you to come down to dinner!"

"And I'm telling you I'm not hungry," White Duck said.

" **You're hungry if I say you're hungry!** " Gray Wolf shouted.

White Duck said with a scoff, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"What did you say?" Gray Wolf said.

"You can't go around ordering people to be hungry," White Duck snapped. "It doesn't work like that!" Gray Wolf was about to say something, but White Duck cut him off, as she added in a matter-of-fact tone, "And besides, it's rude!"

"Oh," Gray Wolf said sarcastically, "rude, is it? Then, how about this? If you don't come down to dinner, **I'll break down the door and drag you by the feet all the way to the top of the castle!** "

On the other side of the door, White Duck angrily sprang to her feet to face the door while Horton, upon hearing Gray Wolf's threat, quickly grabbed a fire poker and stood at her side, ready to defend her. The rest of her friends stood up to defend her as well.

But SpongeBob quickly intervened and said, "Master, I could be wrong, but I do not think that is the best way to win her affections."

" _Please_ ," Squidward said in a pleading tone. "Attempt to be a gentleman!"

"But she is being so difficult!" Gray Wolf snapped, before he said to White Duck, "Why are you being so difficult?"

"And why are you being such a bully?" White Duck retorted.

Gray Wolf was getting frustrated, as he said, "Because I want you to come down to dinner!"

"Oh," White Duck said in a smart aleck tone, "so you admit you're being a bully."

Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Pinkie Pie exchanged amused glances.

Gray Wolf was about to break down the door and storm into the room, but Applejack stopped him and said, "Gently, try 'ta be gentle."

He sighed, before he asked, "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No," White Duck replied.

Gray Wolf looked at SpongeBob, Patrick, Applejack, and Squidward and pointed at the door, as if to say, "See?"

"Suave, genteel," Squidward said.

Gray Wolf sighed, as he said, "I'll give her one last chance," and tried to act formal, as he bowed at the door and said, "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner."

"Uh, we say, please?" Squidward mentioned.

"Please," Gray Wolf added, with a sigh.

"NO, THANK YOU!" White Duck snapped.

"Besides, you probably want to have us for dinner anyway!" Bullwinkle's voice snaps in agreement.

" **You and those animals can't stay in there forever!** " Gray Wolf shouted.

"Oh yes, we can!" White Duck snapped.

"Fine!" Gray Wolf said. " **Then go ahead and STARVE!"** He turned to SpongeBob, Applejack, and Squidward and said, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!"

With that, he ran to the end of the hall and went through a door leading to his chambers, slamming the door so hard that a piece of debris fell on SpongeBob's head.

"Well, 'dat didn't work out as planned." said Applejack.

"SpongeBob," Squidward said, once SpongeBob had recovered, "stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change."

"You can count on me," SpongeBob said, taking up a guard position at the door.

"Well, Applejack," Squidward said, as he, Patrick, and Applejack left, "I guess we better go downstairs and clean up."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray Wolf arrived in his lair and said angrily, "I ask nicely but she refuses!" He angrily flung a chair aside and then went to the table where his mirror and rose were kept. "What else does she want me to do? **BEG?** " He grabbed the mirror and demanded, "Show me the duck!"

The mirror glowed and revealed White Duck talking to Rarity and Pinkie Pie, while Horton was putting the fire poker back where it belonged. Her friends also sat beside her while they talked

"Awww, come on. Don't be a super-meanie grumpy pants; Give the master a chance." Pinkie said to White Duck with a smile. "Who knows? We could make a party out of it!"

"Why should we?" Garfield snapped. "Did he give her father a chance?"

"No," Rarity said, "but once you get to know him-"

"I don't want to get to know him!" White Duck angrily interrupted her. "I don't even want to have anything to do with him!"

Gray Wolf sighed and said, as he set the mirror facedown on the table, "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything…but a monster." He put his head in his paws, as he said in despair, "It's hopeless." Then he began to sing.

Gray Wolf: **How long must this go on?**

 **This cruel trick of fate**

 **I simply made one careless wrong decision**

 **And then that witch was gone**

 **And left me in this state!**

 **An object of revulsion and derision**

 **Hated**

 **Is there no one**

 **Who can show me**

 **How to win the world's forgiveness?**

Just then, a petal fell from the flower and landed on the table, much to Gray Wolf horror, as he said, "No! Think, Gray Wolf, think! What did they say? 'Shower her with compliments.' 'Impress her with your wit.' 'Act like a gentleman.'" Then Gray Wolf got it, as he said, "Act like a gentleman. Act like a gentle man!"

With that, he left his lair.


	9. Be Our Guests

**Chapter 8: Be Our Guests**

Later that night, White Duck opened the door to her room and looked out. Horton poked his head out and quickly scanned the hall for Gray Wolf. When there was no sign of him, he quickly nodded to White Duck and they all walked out of the room past a curtain where two voices were heard.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, yes, yes!"

Both SpongeBob and Sandy, who had been having a lover's tryst behind the curtain, came out.

"Alright, SpongeBob, but be careful," Sandy said, as SpongeBob wrapped his arms around her. "You've hurt me more than once."

Before SpongeBob could kiss her, he suddenly dropped her when he saw White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes out in the hall, heading downstairs to the kitchen.

"Barnacles!" SpongeBob exclaimed. "They have emerged!"

* * *

In the kitchen, Applejack was putting the CMC in cradles for baby foals near full ones with other baby foals. With her were two ponies. One was a Pegasus with blue fur, a rainbow mane and tail, pink eyes and a marking of a cloud and a rainbow shaped lightning bolt on her flank. Her name is Rainbow Dash. The other pony was another Pegasus that had light yellow fur, a pink mane and tail, teal eyes, and three butterflies on her flank. Her name is Fluttershy. The Earth Pony said, "All right, all o' yew, 'inta bed wit' 'de other baby ponies."

"But we ain't sleepy." Apple Bloom protests to Applejack with a bit of a yawn.

"Sure yew are..."

"No we ain't..." Sweetie said tiredly but eventually she, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo fell asleep. Applejack giggles and smiles. Her sister and her friends are just angels when they're sleeping.

"Oh, all this hard work; I kept my eye out on the latest fashion and make the best reviews, especially on Rarity's; I even do some cooking on the side and slave all day to work on this meal. And what happened?" A voice complains. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy turn to see a young greenish bluish gray colt foal with a mixture of light gray and light greenish bluish gray mane, blue eyes, purple sunglasses and a paper fan cutie mark named Hoity-Toity, the castle's chef, groaning over the meal that he made for dinner. "I've made an amazing masterpiece and it's going to be wasted!"

"Aww, shucks, don't be like 'dat, Hoity Toity." Applejack said with a sigh as she put a teapot away. "It has been a long night fer all o' us. We all were disappointed by what happened."

"Well, if you ask me," Squidward said, "she was just being stubborn. After all, the master did say 'please.'"

"But if the master doesn't learn to control his temper," Fluttershy said, while failing to notice White Duck and her friends coming in, "he'll never break the-"

Squidward quickly cut Fluttershy off, as he said to White Duck, "Splendid to see you and your friends out and about, ma'am! I am Squidward Tentacles, head of the household." He leaned down to kiss her wing, until SpongeBob and Patrick butted in front of him, and Squidward said in annoyance, "And this is SpongeBob and Patrick."

"Pleasure to meet you," SpongeBob said, as he and Patrick began kissing White Duck's wing.

Squidward pushed them aside and said, "If there's anything…stop that…that we can…please…" Squidward finally succeeded pushing SpongeBob and Patrick out of the way, as he said, "To make your stay more comfortable."

SpongeBob kicked Squidward, who yelped in pain.

"Well, we are a little hungry," White Duck said and her friends nodded in agreement. Lou smiled when White Duck said that. "Yeah. We haven't eaten anything in a while." said Garfield.

"Wait, yew are; Yeehaw," Applejack exclaims excitedly. Forget Gray Wolf's orders, time to feed her new friends now! Turning to the other servants, she exclaims eagerly, "Yew ponies hear 'dat; 'Dey are honest! Come on, everyone, get dinner ready!" The kitchen staff eagerly gets to work as Hoity turns the stove on while smiling. His masterpiece is going to be served. "Yeah, git 'ta work! Come on!"

"Remember what the master said," Squidward whispered under his breath to Applejack.

"Awww, horsefeathers," Applejack snaps to Squidward in defiance. "I ain't leaving about to let those fellas go hungry!"

"Oh, alright," Squidward said, thinking he was giving into an ultimate demand. "Glasses of water, crusts of bread, and then-"

"Squidward, you should be ashamed of yourself," SpongeBob said. "They're not prisoners, they're our guests! We must make them feel welcome here." He and Patrick then guided White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes over to the dining room, as he said, "Right this way."

"Well, keep it down," Squidward said. "If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!"

"Of course, of course," SpongeBob said. "But what is dinner without a little music?"

Patrick nodded cheerfully and said, "Yeah! Music is fun!"

They closed the door and it hit Squidward, sending him flying into a bowl of pudding, as the squid shouted, " **MUSIC?** "

In the dining room, White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes stood at a table, as SpongeBob and Patrick got onto the table and a spotlight appeared on them, as SpongeBob said, "Good evening, my friends. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair…" White Duck and her friends sat down at their chairs, as SpongeBob continued, "as the dining room proudly presents…your dinner."

SpongeBob: **Be…our…guests, be our guests**

 **Put our service to the test**

 **Tie your napkin 'round your neck, friends**

 **And we provide the rest**

A servant each tied a napkin around White Duck and her friend's necks, but they just put them on their laps, making the servants frown.

Patrick: **Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeurves**

 **Why, we only live to serve**

 **Try the gray stuff, it's delicious!**

Patrick held out a tray of gray pudding and both White Duck and Lou tried it.

 **Don't believe us?**

 **Ask the dishes!**

 **They can sing, they can dance**

 **As if this was France!**

 **And our dinner here**

 **Is never second best!**

White Duck and her friends picked up a menu.

SpongeBob and Patrick: **Go on, unfold your menu**

 **Take a glance and then**

 **You'll be our guests**

 **Be our guests**

 **Be our guests**

A parade of food came before White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes.

Servants: **Beef ragout, cheese soufflé**

 **Pie and pudding en flambe**

Squidward chose the wrong time to pop out a pie, as SpongeBob set it on fire, burning the squid to a crisp.

SpongeBob: **We'll prepare and serve with flair**

 **A culinary cabaret!**

 **You're alone and you're scared**

 **But the banquet's all prepared**

 **No one's gloomy or complaining**

 **While the flatware's entertaining**

 **We tell jokes, We do tricks**

 **With my glowing candlesticks**

Servants: **And it's all in perfect taste**

 **That you can bet**

 **Come on and lift your glass**

 **You've won your own free pass**

 **To be our guests**

 **Be our guests**

 **Be our guests**

Patrick: **If you're stressed**

 **It's fine dining we suggest**

Squidward got out of the pie and frantically tried to quiet everyone down, before Squidward caught them.

Servants: **Be our guests**

 **Be our guests**

 **Be our guests**

The servants left, leaving SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward standing on the table, as a spotlight shone down on the squid, who smiled nervously.

SpongeBob: **Life is so unnerving**

 **For a servant who's not serving**

Squidward started to inch away, but SpongeBob and Patrick stopped him.

Patrick: **He's not whole without a soul**

 **To wait upon**

"Get off," Squidward said to SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: **Ah, those good old days**

 **When we were useful**

Suddenly, Squidward noticed it was starting to snow and saw some salt shakers making it look like it was snowing.

Patrick: **Suddenly, those good old days are gone**

Squidward groaned in annoyance.

SpongeBob: **Ten years, we've been wasting**

 **Needing so much more than dusting**

 **Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills**

Squidward tried to get away from SpongeBob and Patrick, as they clung to his legs. Squidward finally succeeded, only to fly into some jello.

SpongeBob and Patrick: **Most days, we just lay around the castle**

 **Flabby, fat and lazy**

 **You walked in, and oops-a-daisy!**

SpongeBob and Patrick jumped onto a spoon in the jello, catapulting Squidward out.

Applejack: **It's guests, it's guests**

 **Sakes alive, well, I'll be blessed**

 **Wine's been poured and, thank the Lord**

 **I've had the napkins freshly pressed**

 **With dessert, they'll want tea**

 **And my dear, that's fine with me**

 **While we do the cup's soft shoeing**

 **Tea'll be bubbling**

 **It'll be brewing**

 **It'll get warm**

 **Piping hot**

As Applejack was making the tea, she noticed a spot on the teapot.

 **Heaven's sake, is that a spot?**

 **Clean it up, we want the company impressed**

After cleaning the spot from the teapot, she and the CMC got onto the teacart and headed out of the kitchen. Apple Bloom handed White Duck a cup of tea.

Applejack: **We've got a lot to do**

 **Is it one lump or two**

 **For you, our guests**

Servants: **They're our guests**

Applejack: **They're our guests**

Servants: **They're our guests**

"Alright, that's enough," Squidward shouted, only to see a stampede of servants coming towards him and he ran off screaming.

Servants: **Be our guests**

 **Be our guests**

 **Our command is your request!**

 **It's ten years since we've had anybody here**

 **And we're obsessed!**

 **With your meal, with your ease**

 **Yes, indeed, we aim to please**

 **While the candlelight's still glowing**

 **Let us help you, we'll keep going**

The crowd cleared, revealing SpongeBob and Patrick in the center.

SpongeBob and Patrick: (joining in) **Course by course**

 **One by one**

 **Till you shout, "Enough, I'm done!"**

White Duck gasped in awe as a glowing chandelier descended into the room with all the servants doing a chorus line.

SpongeBob, Patrick, and Servants: **Then we'll sing you off to sleep**

 **As you digest**

 **Tonight, you'll prop your feet up**

 **But for now, let's eat up**

Meanwhile, Squidward stood with the crowd, looking worried, but started to loosen up a little.

SpongeBob, Patrick, and Servants: **Be our guests**

 **Be our guests**

 **Be our guests**

 **Please, be our guests!**

The song came to an end and Squidward was dancing happily, until SpongeBob and Patrick shoved him aside in a finishing pose.

White Duck and her friends clapped, as White Duck said, "Bravo! That was wonderful!" The Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes cheered as they clapped.

"Thank you, thank you," Squidward said. "Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone?" He then looked at a clock and said, "Oh, my goodness, look at the time! Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!"

"But we couldn't possibly sleep now," White Duck said. "It's our first time in an enchanted castle!"

"Enchanted?" Squidward said, nervously. "Who said anything about it being enchanted?" He then snapped at SpongeBob and Patrick, "It was you two, wasn't it?" The three started fighting.

"We, um, figured it out for ourselves," White Duck said, making SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward stop. "We would like to look around, if it's alright."

"Oh! Would you like a tour?" SpongeBob suggested.

Patrick nodded as he said, "Yay! Let's do a tour!"

"Wait a second, wait a second," Squidward said. "I'm not sure that's a good idea." He then whispered to SpongeBob and Patrick, "We can't have them poking around you-know-where, if you know what I mean."

White Duck then said to Squidward, "Perhaps you could take us. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about this castle."

Squidward looked flattered, as he said, "Well, actually, ah yes, I do!"


	10. The West Wing

**Chapter 9: The West Wing**

Meanwhile, Gray Wolf walked to White Duck's room, carrying a tray of food while saying to himself, "Alright, act like a gentleman. Act like a gentleman." Gray Wolf had taken SpongeBob and Applejack's advice into consideration and was going to try and apologize to White Duck. "This'll be good," he said to himself, before he knocked on White Duck's door and called out, "White Duck?"

Suddenly, the duck in question, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes came walking down the hallway with SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward and Gray Wolf quickly hid himself. Squidward said, like a tour guide, "And if you'll note the unusual inverted archways, you'll note this is yet another example of late, new, classic Baroque period." As Squidward was speaking, nobody noticed the suits of armor turning their heads to look at White Duck. "And, as I always say," Squidward said, "if it's not Baroque, don't fix it!" Then he noticed the suits of armor facing White Duck and said, "As you were!"

The suits of armor quickly turned away, and White Duck laughed, before she said to SpongeBob, "Oh, SpongeBob, this is all so beautiful. I had no idea!" But then she frowned, as she added, "If only he weren't here."

"Yeah, why you have that bully as a master, I would never know." The Lorax said.

By 'he,' she was obviously referring to Gray Wolf and Odie nodded in agreement, as they SpongeBob, and Patrick walked off after Squidward.

Gray Wolf frowned, as he emerged from his hiding place and said, tossing the tray of food aside, "Act like a gentleman. I'm nothing but a fool."

With that, he ran off.

* * *

As Squidward went down another hallway, he didn't notice that White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes were gone, as he said, "Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the-" Then he finally noticed that White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes were gone, and said, "Ma'am?"

White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes had found a set of stairs and were about to walk up it, until SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Dug ran over and blocked their path.

"What's up there?" Rocky asked curiously.

"Where? Up there?" Squidward said. "Nothing." SpongeBob and Patrick had been shaking their heads until Squidward nudged them and SpongeBob and Patrick quickly nodded, as Squidward added, "Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring."

"Oh, so that's the West Wing," Horton said.

"Nice going Squidward," Patrick said, frowning at Squidward.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there," Rudy said.

"Hiding?" SpongeBob said. "Nothing, nothing. The master is hiding nothing."

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden," White Duck said, as she and her friends passed SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward, but they quickly dashed up and blocked them again.

"Perhaps you'd like to see something else," Squidward suggested. "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to-"

"Maybe later," White Duck said, as she and the others passed them again.

The sponge, starfish, and the squid quickly blocked her path again, as SpongeBob suggested, "The gardens or the library, perhaps?"

That took White Duck's interest away, as she asked, "You have a library?"

"Yes," Squidward said, relieved that he had found something to take her interest off of the West Wing.

"With books," SpongeBob added.

They started to lead White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes away, as Squidward said, "Gads of books!"

"Mountains of books!" Patrick added.

White Duck stopped in her tracks and glanced back at the West Wing, her curiosity getting the best of her, before she and her friends walked back to the stairs, as SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward made their way arm-in-arm to the library.

"Forests of books," Squidward said.

"Cascades…" Patrick said.

"Of books," Squidward finished.

"Swamps of books!" SpongeBob said.

"Books as far as the eye can see," Squidward continued. "More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper…"

* * *

Meanwhile, once White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes had gone up the stairs, they wandered down a dark hallway and Pipsqueak nervously climbed on Odie's back so he would feel safe.

Rudy poked his head out of Kangaroo's pouch and said, "Can I come out now, mom?"

"No Rudy." Kangaroo said, before pushing him back in the pouch and said, "Stay in your room."

"But mom-"

"Stay inside."

On the left side of the wall, White Duck glanced at a broken mirror and then up ahead found a closed door with gargoyle handles. The face on it seemed to be warning them to turn back if they knew what was good for them. White Duck was almost considering turning back, but she reached for the handles. But when she did, she hesitated, both because she remembered Gray Wolf's warning her not to come to this place and she was unsure of what she would find inside. Finally, she grabbed the handles and opened the doors while her friends watched.

She opened them partway and they peered inside. It looked like a disaster had swept through the room and were either White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes to look down at the floor, they would see broken furniture.

"So the wolf's secret is that his room is a mess?" Bullwinkle asks puzzled. "Honestly, having a dirty room is nothing to be ashamed about."

They wandered around the room, until Garfield knocked over a table. Horton gasped and quickly caught it before it crashed to the floor. They examined more broken furniture, before Rudy looked out of the pouch and was looking and something. White Ducked turned her head too and gasped.

What she and Rudy had seen was a shredded portrait of a young boy duck that looked exactly like White Duck's age, had black eyes, and black and white feathers. White Duck curiously lifted up part of the shredded picture to connect it and realized there was something familiar about those eyes, but she couldn't put her finger on what. Suddenly, something glowed at the corner of her eye and she and her friends all turned and saw the enchanted rose underneath its bell jar. They wandered toward the table it was on, completely transfixed. Rudy smiles while saying, "Wow, a rose...any chance that we..." Intrigued, White Duck removed the bell jar and was about to touch the rose…

" **DON'T TOUCH THAT!** " Gray Wolf shouted, coming into the room, startling White Duck, as she yelped in terror, before she and her friends quickly jumped back, as Gray Wolf quickly covered the rose back up with the bell jar. Garfield smiled nervously and said, "Hello." Then Gray Wolf snapped at White Duck, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," White Duck said.

"I thought I told you never to come here!" Gray Wolf said.

"We didn't mean any harm," White Duck cried.

" **Do you realize what you could have done?** " Gray Wolf shouted. " **GET OUT!** " White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes didn't need a second invite, as Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes quickly dashed off. White Duck quickly followed, as Gray Wolf ran after her and grabbed her by her wing, as he yelled at her, " **You have no right to be here, no right!** " amidst her cries of "I'm sorry!" as she tried to pull away from him.

But when he yanked on her wing again, some feathers fell off her wing and she let out a sob of fear as she fell over, causing Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes to stop in their tracks. They first looked at their friend in concern, as she clutched her wing and started crying, and then glare at Gray Wolf, who looked at the feathers he was now holding. It only took Gray Wolf a moment to realize what had happened, as his eyes widened in shock and horror at what he had done to White Duck.

"Oh no," Gray Wolf said in shock, before he tried to help White Duck up.

" **DON'T TOUCH ME!** " White Duck spat through her tears, as she fearfully scrambled away from him. Once she had crawled over to her friends, they quickly helped White Duck up and continued to glare at Gray Wolf, completely enraged at his treatment of White Duck, as Gray Wolf said, trying to apologize, "No, I-"

But White Duck angrily cut him off, whilst clutching her wing, "Promise or no promise, we won't stay here!" After she had said that, the others angrily nodded once.

And with that, they fled from the West Wing, White Duck still clutching her wing, as Gray Wolf cried, "No, no!" But it was too late. White Duck had already fled with her friends, along with any chance Gray Wolf could've had with her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," Gray Wolf said, falling into despair. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to frighten you!" He walked away, before he turned and yelled in frustration, "You don't understand!" He seemed to be on the verge of tears as he bowed his head and covered one paw over his face, before saying, "There's just so little left of me. So little left." Then he began to sing.

Gray Wolf: **And in my twisted face**

 **There's not the slightest trace**

 **Of anything that even hints at kindness**

 **And from my tortured shape**

 **No comfort, no escape**

 **I see, but deep within**

 **Is utter blindness**

 **Hopeless, as my dream dies**

 **As the time flies**

 **Love's a lost illusion**

 **Helpless**

 **Unforgiven**

 **Cold and driven**

 **To this sad conclusion**

He looked into a broken mirror and sighed sadly.

 **No beauty could move me**

 **No goodness improve me**

 **No power on Earth**

 **If I can't love her**

 **No passion could reach me**

 **No lesson could teach me**

 **How I could have loved her**

 **And make her love me too**

 **If I can't love her, then who?**

He then looked over at the portrait White Duck and her friends had been looking at earlier.

 **Long ago, I should have seen**

 **All the things I could have been**

 **Careless and unthinking**

 **I moved onward**

He then went out onto the balcony, standing on top while singing in powerful tone of voice.

 **No pain could be deeper**

 **No life could be cheaper**

 **No point anymore**

 **If I can't love her**

 **No spirit could win me**

 **No hope left within me**

 **Hope I could have loved her**

 **And that she'd set me free**

 **But it's not to be**

 **If I can't love her**

 **Let the world be done with me!**

* * *

Back in the castle, White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes were running down the staircase, practically tripping over themselves in the process. On their way down, White Duck quickly grabbed her cloak and put it on, as she and her friends dashed past a confused SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward.

"Wait!" SpongeBob said. "Where are you going?"

"Promise or no promise," White Duck said, as she, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes quickly opened the door. "I can't stay here another minute. He's a monster and that's all he'll ever be!"

"Oh no, wait," Squidward said, "Please, wait."

But White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes left, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

Outside, a blizzard was blowing, as White Duck escaped on Maximus, while her friends rode on Horton's back, fleeing the castle and into the woods. As they rode through the forest, Maximus was spooked and stopped instantly, as White Duck turned and gasped in terror as a pack of wolves emerged from behind the trees, growling at her and her friends. White Duck quickly pulled the reins and urged Maximus on while Horton ran behind her as the wolves chased them. White Duck quickly ran side to side, making the wolves hit trees and Maximus slammed one wolf into a tree.

Maximus and Horton quickly ran out onto a frozen pond, but the ice gave out under the horse and elephant. The wolves chased White Duck and her friends into the water. Maximus and Horton quickly got out of the water, but soon, more wolves surrounded them. Frightened, Maximus reared and White Duck fell off him, and he tangled his reins on a tree branch. Odie and Pipsqueak landed on a branch as they were dangling above the snapping wolves. The wolves began to attack Maximus, but White Duck quickly hit the wolves with a stick. White Duck stopped to quickly help her friends free Maximus and get Odie and Pipsqueak down from the branch, before the wolves started attacking White Duck, snapping her stick in half with their jaws. White Duck screamed, as two wolves knocked her, as a wolf grabbed White Duck's cloak and tugged on it, as she screamed again.

A wolf was about to jump on her before she braced herself, as the wolf leapt…

However, it was caught mid-jump by Gray Wolf, who howled at the wolf, as White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes stared up at him in surprise, and tossed it away. He stood protectively over White Duck, as the wolves then turned their attention to Gray Wolf. Then he and the wolves began to fight as White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes watched. Soon enough, the fight was over as Gray Wolf tossed a wolf against a tree, knocking it out. The rest of the wolves fled.

Horton and the others stood protectively in front of White Duck, who stared at Gray Wolf, as he just turned and looked at her in despair, before he collapsed. White Duck was about to get on Maximus, but White Duck hesitated, before she went over to Gray Wolf and took off her cloak.

White Duck then feels something: sadness for Gray Wolf. She couldn't leave him out here, the poor thing would die. Garfield, noticing that his friend is still standing there while looking at the wolf and his other friends did also, asks, "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go."

"We can't leave him." White Duck said, much to Garfield shock.

"What! After the way he treated us?"

"He saved us!"

"He probably followed us to capture you so that he can lock you back up in the tower!" Garfield protests to White Duck in worry. But even the others have to agree, it wouldn't be right to leave Gray Wolf out here to die like this. Garfield looks at Odie who looks at him with a worried look before looking at the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes who were giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"We can't just leave him here to die. We have to help him." White Duck insists to Garfield, making him groan and sigh a bit.

"Okay. We'll take him back to his castle. Then we go straight home."

White Duck and Rudy look at each other and smile.

* * *

Moments later, White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes were leading Maximus, with Gray Wolf draped over him, back to the castle.


	11. Control Your Temper

**Chapter 10: Control Your Temper**

Back at the castle, White Duck poured some hot water provided by Applejack into a bowl and soaked a rag in it, before she looked over at Gray Wolf, who was trying to lick the wound on his leg, the way an animal would heal its wound.

White Duck came over with the rag and said, "Here now. Don't do that." Gray Wolf growled at her as the others back away slowly while Rocky says, "White Duck, he looks upset. Be careful." "Just hold still," White Duck said, trying to clean Gray Wolf's wound, before the rag touched Gray Wolf's leg and he howled in pain, scaring the others before they quickly ran away and hid.

" **THAT HURTS!** " Gray Wolf snapped at her.

"Well, if you hold still," White Duck said, "it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"If you and your friends hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened," Gray Wolf said.

"If you hadn't frightened us, we wouldn't have run away," White Duck retorted.

"Well, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing," Gray Wolf said.

"And you should learn to control your temper," White Duck snapped at Gray Wolf, silencing him. The others emerged from their hiding places. "Now, just hold still," White Duck said. "This might sting a little."

Gray Wolf cringed in pain, as White Duck began to dab the wound with the rag, before she paused and said, "Oh, and by the way, thank you. For saving my life, including my friend's."

Gray Wolf looked at her in surprise, before he said, as White Duck continued dabbing his wound, "You're welcome."


	12. Storm's Plan

**Chapter 11: Storm's Plan**

That night, back at the village, inside of the tavern, which was closed for the night, Storm, Sparky Black, and Sparky White were sitting at a table with an tall thin Arabian man with a black goatee, a red/black arabian outfit with a turban and gold Arabian shoes. His name is Jafar (Aladdin).

"I don't usually leave the asylum late at night," Jafar said, "but they said you'd make it worth my while." Storm pulled out a sack of gold and tossed it in front of him, and Jafar said, "I'm listening."

"It's like this," Storm said. "I've got my heart set on marrying White Duck, but she needs a little… persuasion."

"Turned him down flat and had her friends beat him up," Sparky Black chuckled, only for Storm to slam his root beer mug in his face by using his furry tail.

"Everyone knows her father's a lunatic," Storm said. "He was in here tonight raving about a wolf in a castle." He said that as Sparky White was trying to help Sparky Black get the mug off his face. With the mug stuck on his snout, Sparky Black looked very similar to Winnie the Pooh whenever he gets his head stuck in a honey jar.

"Swift is harmless," Jafar said.

"The point is, White Duck would do anything to keep him from being locked up," Storm said. Sparky White was still helping Sparky Black get the mug off of his face when they slipped and crashed on the ground.

"Yeah, even marry him," Sparky White added, after he got the mug out of Sparky Black's face, until Storm was about to smack them, growling and giving them a look as if to say, 'Say something else. Go ahead, I dare you.' and the zebra brothers nervously covered their heads with their mugs.

"So, you want me to throw her father into an asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" Jafar said. "Oh, that is despicable." He smirked, as he added, "I love it."

* * *

That night, back at the cottage, Swift was busy packing items into his bag, and this time Elizabeth, Mike, Chris, Susan, and Tulip were coming with him, as he said, "If no one will help me, then we'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes. We'll find that castle and somehow we'll get them out of there."

As the fox family left, Storm, Sparky Black, and Sparky White arrived at the house and entered, as Storm called out, "White Duck! Foxes!"

"Oh well," Sparky Black said, "I guess it's not gonna work after all."

"Yeah," Sparky White said, "Let's go."

Storm grabbed them by the necks and walked outside, as he said, "They have to come back sometime. And when they do, we'll be ready for them." He flung the zebra brothers into a snowbank by the porch and said, "You two, don't move from those spots, until White Duck, her family, and friends come home."

"But, but, we…" Sparky Black and Sparky White protested as Storm left, before Sparky White said, "Aw nuts!" as he hit the side of the house, causing a pile of snow to fall on their heads and cover them up.


	13. Something There

**Chapter 12: Something There**

The next day, back at the castle, Gray Wolf, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward watched White Duck in winter clothes leading Maximus around the castle grounds while, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, Garfield, the Lorax, and Bullwinkle followed her behind. Although the cat wanted to go straight home last night, he decided to stay as for some reason his friends want to stay after all. Maximus happily nudged her and White Duck smiled, as she hugged him. Odie, Pipsqueak, Swomee Swans, Humming Fishes, the rest of the Barbaloots, and Dug were busy romping through the snow, playing with each other, until Dug got stuck in a snow pile.

Odie and the other animals were about to help him get out, but Dug hopped out of the snowbank and shook himself off, saying, "I am okay!" before he, Odie, and the other animals ran over to White Duck, who laughed and hugged them all.

As Gray Wolf watched White Duck, he put his paw on his bandaged leg and said, "I've never felt this way about anyone. I want to do something for her." But then, his smile faded, as he realized he couldn't think of anything. "But what?"

"Well, there's the usual," Squidward said. "Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep."

But SpongeBob said, "No, no, Squidward. It has to be something special. Something that sparks her interest." Then he got it and said, "Wait a minute. I got it!"

* * *

A moment later, Gray Wolf had led White Duck to a pair of doors.

"White Duck, there's something I want to show you," he said, as he began to open the doors, but closed them and told her, "But first, you have to close your eyes." White Duck raised an eyebrow and Gray Wolf told her, "It's a surprise."

White Duck then shut her eyes. After Gray Wolf had made sure that her eyes were really closed, he smiled, opened the doors and guided her in.

"Can I open them?" asked White Duck.

"No, no," Gray Wolf told her. "Not yet." Once they were standing in the middle of the room, he told her, "Wait here." He went over and drew back the curtains.

As light flooded into the room, White Duck looked excited, before she asked, "Now, can I open them?"

"Alright," Gray Wolf said, "now."

White Duck opened her eyes and gasped in awe. She was in a massive library where bookshelves rose from ceiling to floor.

"I can't believe it," White Duck said. "I've never seen so many books in my entire life!"

"You-you like it?" Gray Wolf asked.

"It's wonderful!" White Duck said.

"Then, it's yours," Gray Wolf said.

"Oh, thank you," White Duck said.

Outside of the library, SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, Squidward, Applejack, and White Duck's friends watched while the CMC were trying to look.

"Wow, I knew it would work!" SpongeBob said excitedly.

"What, what worked?" Apple Bloom asks confused.

"I got to admit: that master of yours did a great thing for White Duck." Kangaroo said impressed.

"It's very encouraging," Squidward said.

"This is so exciting!" Sandy said.

"But we done don't see nothing," Apple Bloom protests with a frown.

"Come on, Apple Bloom, we got chores waiting fer us in 'de kitchen." Applejack said as she herds the baby foals to come along with the group.

"But what is 'dey talking about? What's going? Can't someone tell us," Apple Bloom protests, frowning, as everyone left and she and her friend followed her sister to the kitchen. "What's going on? C'mon, sis!"

* * *

The next morning, Gray Wolf and White Duck were eating hot cereal. As White Duck reached for her spoon, she gasped when she saw Gray Wolf eating his food like an animal, until he saw White Duck looking at him. Apple Bloom laughed a little, until Applejack gave her a scolding look. White Duck looked away, trying to pretend she hadn't seen anything, as Gray Wolf wiped his face. Apple Bloom quickly nudged a spoon to Gray Wolf. Gray Wolf took it and tried to eat with it, with little success, making Apple Bloom laugh again, until Applejack once again gave her another scolding look. Finally, White Duck got an idea. She put her spoon down and picked up her bowl, as if in a toast. Gray Wolf did the same and the two sipped from their bowls.

* * *

Later, White Duck was feeding some birds, before she turned to Gray Wolf and put some birdseed in his paws. As Gray Wolf knelt down to feed the birds, White Duck began to sing.

White Duck: **There's something sweet**

 **And almost kind**

 **But he was mean**

 **And he was coarse and unrefined**

 **But now, he's dear and so unsure**

 **I wonder why I didn't see it there before**

Seeing Gray Wolf having trouble feeding the birds, White Duck took some birdseed from his paws and created a small trail for it for the birds to come. One bird came and hopped down the trail, eating the birdseed, before it landed in Gray Wolf's paws.

Gray Wolf: **She glanced this way**

 **I thought I saw**

 **And when we touched**

 **She didn't shudder at my paw**

 **No, it can't be**

 **I'll just ignore**

 **But then, she's never looked at me**

 **That way before**

A bird landed on White Duck's wing and she guided it towards a tree, before it flew up to its nest. White Duck then hid behind the tree, looking a little doubtful.

White Duck: **New, and a bit alarming**

 **Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**

 **True that he's no Prince Charming**

 **But there's something in him**

 **That I simply didn't see**

White Duck looked around the tree and almost laughed when she saw Gray Wolf covered in birds, before they flew away as White Duck threw a snowball at Gray Wolf, hitting him square in the face. He saw White Duck giggling, before he gathered up a lot of snow to make a big snowball, which he was about to toss at White Duck, but she tossed another snowball at Gray Wolf, knocking him over and causing his snowball to land on him, and a fun snowball fight ensued, while White Duck's friends, Applejack, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward watched.

* * *

Later, Gray Wolf took White Duck's coat off, as White Duck held a book and said, "Oh, this is one of my favorites! It's King Arthur!" She then asked Gray Wolf, "Have you ever read it?"

"No," Gray Wolf said.

"Well, then you certainly don't know what you're missing," White Duck said. "I would love to read this again!" But then, White Duck had an idea, as she said, "Wait a minute, you can read it first."

"No, that's alright," Gray Wolf said.

"No, really," White Duck said. "You read it."

"Oh no, you," Gray Wolf said.

"No, you," White Duck said.

"No, I can't," Gray Wolf said.

White Duck looked concerned, as she asked, "You never learned to read?"

"Only a little and long ago," Gray Wolf admitted.

"Well," White Duck said, "it just so happens that this is the perfect book to read aloud." She then sat down by the fireplace and said, "Come here. Sit by me."

SpongeBob, Patrick Applejack, and Squidward watched from the doorway.

SpongeBob: **Well, who'd have thought**

Applejack: **Well, bless my soul**

Squidward: **Well, who'd have known?**

Applejack: **Well, who indeed?**

Patrick: **And who'd have guessed**

 **They'd come together on their own**

Applejack: **It's so peculiar**

SpongeBob, Patrick, Applejack, and Squidward: **We'll wait and see**

 **A few days more**

 **There may be something there**

 **That wasn't there before**

Squidward: **You know, perhaps there's something there**

 **That wasn't there before**

"What?" asked Scootaloo.

Applejack: **There may be something there**

 **That wasn't there before**

"What's there, what do yew mean?" Apple Bloom asks, confused. She, Sweetie and Scootaloo are confused by what the others are talking about.

"Shhh, I will tell yew when yur're older." Applejack said as she kisses her sister on the forehead.

* * *

"'Knowing now,'" White Duck read from the book, "'that this was indeed the legendary sword called Excalibur, Arthur tried to pull it from the stone. He tried once, to no avail. He tried a second time, but still he could not pull it out. Then, for the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword!"

"So that must mean he's the king!" Gray Wolf said excitedly.

"Wait and see," White Duck told him with a giggle.

"I never knew books could do that," Gray Wolf said.

"Do what?" asked White Duck.

"Take me away from this place," Gray Wolf said, "make me forget for a little while."

"Forget?" White Duck asked.

"Who I…What I am," Gray Wolf said.

White Duck smiled softly, as she said, "We have something in common, you know."

"What is that?" Gray Wolf asked her.

"In the town where my friends and I come from," White Duck said, "the people think I'm odd."

"You?" Gray Wolf said.

"So I know how it feels to be…different," White Duck said. "And I know how lonely that can be." A moment of silence passed, before White Duck opened the book back up and read, "'For the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword, and there arose from the people a great shout, 'Arthur is king.''"

"Told you so," Gray Wolf told her and her friends, who have been watching from the doorway, shook their heads in amusement, before they walked off.


	14. Duck and the Wolf

**Chapter 13: Duck and the Wolf**

That night, Snoopy and Puss in Boots were busy cleaning Gray Wolf up, scrubbing his back.

SpongeBob and Patrick entered and SpongeBob announced, "Tonight is the night."

Gray Wolf looked a little nervous, as he said, "I'm not sure I can do this."

"You don't have time to be timid," SpongeBob said, gesturing to the enchanted rose, which was starting to wilt. "You must be bold, daring."

"Bold, daring," Gray Wolf said, shaking himself off, before he shook himself dry and stepped out of the tub, but now Puss, Snoopy, Patrick, and SpongeBob were wet.

As Gray Wolf stepped past SpongeBob and Patrick, SpongeBob said, "There will be music. Romantic candlelight, courtesy of myself, and Sandy, of course, and when the time is right-"

"That's the thing," Gray Wolf said. "How will I know when the time is right?"

"You will know it when you feel it here," SpongeBob said, gesturing to his heart and Gray Wolf felt his own. "You must speak from the heart."

"Yes, I must speak from the-" Gray Wolf began, but chickened out. "No, I can't."

"Well, you care for her, don't you?" asked SpongeBob.

"More than anything," Gray Wolf said.

"Well, then what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing," Gray Wolf said, but SpongeBob and Patrick both raised an eyebrow at him, before Gray Wolf admitted, "I'm afraid she might..."

"She might what?"

"Laugh at me."

"Well, then you have to find the courage to tell her and take that chance," Patrick said. Snoopy had been cutting Gray Wolf's fur, before he finished and stepped back, and SpongeBob said, "Voila, you look so…" But then, he and Patrick got a good look and trailed off, as he said, "So…"

Gray Wolf's fur was tied up into pigtails and bows, as he said, "Stupid."

"Well, not quite the word I was looking for," SpongeBob said.

"Snoopy, that's not how it's done," Puss said, taking the comb and scissors from Snoopy. "Allow me."

He began grooming Gray Wolf the right way, just as Squidward entered the room, clearing his throat.

"Your lady awaits," Squidward said, gesturing to the door, as he bowed and chuckled.

* * *

At the grand staircase, White Duck descended the stairs, dressed in a glittering pink ballroom gown, designed and made by Rarity, as White Duck's friends and Pinkie Pie watched. She reached the landing and looked up the other set of stairs at Gray Wolf, who was standing at the top wearing dress clothes. SpongeBob and Patrick gestured for Gray Wolf to go, and Gray Wolf descended the stairs to meet White Duck at the landing. When they were in front of each other, Gray Wolf bowed to her and White Duck curtsied, before they both went arm-in-arm down the last set of stairs and went on their way to dinner, but stopped as Dug scampered around. Applejack, who was watching with the CMC and Rarity, began to sing.

Applejack: **Tale as old as time**

 **True as it can be**

 **Barely even friends**

 **Then somebody bends**

 **Unexpectedly**

Later, in the dining room, White Duck and Gray Wolf were eating dinner.

Applejack: **Just a little change**

Seeing Puss playing a violin, White Duck went over to Gray Wolf and took him by his paws, asking, "Dance with me?"

"No, I-" Gray Wolf said.

"Dance with her!" SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward urged him and both Gray Wolf and White Duck walked into the ballroom.

Applejack: **Small to say the least**

 **Both a little scared**

 **Neither one prepared**

 **Duck and the Wolf**

Gray Wolf gulped nervously, as he and White Duck got ready to dance.

Applejack: **Ever just the same**

 **Ever a surprise**

SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy were watching from beside a piano.

Applejack: **Ever as before**

 **Ever just as sure**

 **As the sun will rise**

Gray Wolf became more confident, as he and White Duck continued to dance.

Applejack: **Tale as old as time**

 **Tune as old as song**

 **Bittersweet and strange**

 **Finding you can change**

 **Learning you were wrong**

 **Certain as the sun**

 **Rising in the east**

Gray Wolf glanced over at SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward, who looked excited, as they nodded in approval.

Applejack: **Tale as old as time**

 **Song as old as rhyme**

 **Duck and the Wolf**

SpongeBob and Sandy gestured for the candles to lower the light a little.

Applejack: **Tale as old as time**

 **Song as old as rhyme**

 **Duck and the Wolf**

As a pair of double doors opened, Gray Wolf and White Duck exited through them and Applejack said to Apple Bloom and her friends, "Alright, Apple Bloom, off 'ta bed wit' yew an' 'de other Cutie Mark Crusaders. It's past your bedtime. Good night, girls."

"Same to you, good night, Sweetie," Rarity said while hugging Sweetie good night.

The CMC slid off the cart and walked out of the room, but came back for one last look.

* * *

Out on the balcony, White Duck and Gray Wolf sat down on a bench, looking at the starry sky.

"White Duck?" Gray Wolf said. "Are you happy here with me?"

"Yes," White Duck said, happily, before her smile faded and she looked off into the distance.

This didn't escape Gray Wolf's notice, as he asked her, "What is it?"

"If only I could see my family again," White Duck said, "just for a moment. I miss them so much."

Gray Wolf looked a little disappointed, but got an idea, as he told her, "There is a way."

* * *

Moments later, he and White Duck were in the West Wing, as Gray Wolf handed White Duck the magic mirror and told her, "This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see."

White Duck took the mirror and said, "I'd like to see my family…please."

The magic mirror shone to life and White Duck looked away briefly, before she looked into the mirror. Swift and her family were desperately searching for the castle, before Swift collapsed to his knees, coughing severely as Elizabeth and the children try to help him.

"Papa," White Duck said, looking worried. "Oh no, he's sick. He may be dying and he and the family are all alone."

Gray Wolf looked at his rose, before he realized what he had to do, as White Duck said, "I should...I should..."

"Go to them," Gray Wolf said.

White Duck looked at him and asked, wondering if she had heard right, "What did you say?"

"You should go to them," Gray Wolf said.

"But what about-?" White Duck began.

"I release you," Gray Wolf told her. "You and your friends are no longer my prisoners. You haven't been for a long time."

"You mean…we're free?" White Duck said.

"Yes," Gray Wolf told her.

"Oh, thank you," White Duck said, before she looked into the mirror and said, "Hold on, my family. I'm on my way."

White Duck turned to leave and fetch her friends, but then remembered she still had the magic mirror.

She tried to give it to Gray Wolf, but he told her, "Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me."

White Duck smiled sadly and said, "I could never forget you."

"White Duck, I..." Gray Wolf said. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her. All he could say was, "Go. Go."

She turned to leave and Gray Wolf looked down sadly, as White Duck touched her wing to his cheek and said, "Thank you for understanding how much they need me."

She then left, going to tell her friends the news, heading past Squidward, who had entered the room.

"Well, your highness," Squidward said. "I must say everything is going peachy. I knew you had it in you."

"I let her go," Gray Wolf sadly told Squidward.

"Yes, that's splend-" Squidward said, but then registered what Gray Wolf had told him. "You what? How could you do that?"

"I had to," Gray Wolf replied.

"Yes, but why?" Squidward asked.

"Because," Gray Wolf said, "I love her."

* * *

In the library, Squidward told Applejack, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Patrick, SpongeBob, Sandy, and the other servants what had happened.

"He did **WHAT?** " Applejack, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Patrick, SpongeBob, and Sandy said, wondering if they had heard right.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true," Squidward said.

"They're going away?" Apple Bloom asks in disbelief.

"It's not fair." Sweetie said, tears in her eyes. Why must things end up getting good, only for them to end up in a major downfall?

"Oh great, it's not fair!" Rainbow groans in disbelief. "He was so close too."

"Oh dear. This is really sad." Fluttershy said in sadness. "I cannot believe that after all this time, he has finally learn how to love..."

"That's it, then," SpongeBob said excitedly. "That should break the spell."

"No...'Dat ain't enough, SpongeBob. White Duck has 'ta love him in return." Applejack said with a sad sigh. The spell can only be broken if White Duck can love Gray Wolf back in return, him loving her isn't enough.

"Yes, and sadly, we're getting close to the last petals." Rarity said in sadness. No one notice that the CMC are sneaking away, looking behind themselves before leaving the room; Looks like they are up to something.

"And now it's too late," Squidward said sadly.

"Man, this is not cool." Pinkie Pie said in sadness as everyone looks down in sadness.

* * *

Later, Gray Wolf sadly watched as White Duck on Maximus while her friends rode on Horton as they were going to find Swift, Elizabeth, and the children before it was too late. As he watched her leave, he sighed sadly and began to sing.

Gray Wolf: **No pain could be deeper**

 **No life could be cheaper**

 **No point anymore**

 **If she can't love me**

 **No hope she would do so**

 **No dream to pursue**

 **So I look to myself**

 **Despise all the things I see**

 **For I know that she cannot set me free**

 **Let the world be done with me**

Gray Wolf then lift his head high and began to howl as if his heart is broken...it is. From afar, White Duck could hear him and was close to tears herself, but had to pull herself together.

As White Duck galloped out into the snow, she called out, "Papa? Mama? Mike? Chris? Susan? Tulip?"

"Hokey Smokes! White Duck, look," Rocky gasps as he points at something. White Duck looked where he was pointing and gasped, as she saw Elizabeth and the children standing beside Swift who was lying unconscious in the snow. When they looked up they saw White Duck, happy to see that she and her friends were all right.

* * *

A moment later, White Duck, Swift, Elizabeth, Mike, Chris, Susan, Tulip, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, Humming Fishes, and Maximus arrived back at home. As White Duck, her family, and friends guided Swift inside, a snowman next to the porch shivered, before it crumbled to reveal Sparky Black and Sparky White.

"Good, they're back!" the zebra brothers said, before they formed themselves into a wheel and rolled away.


	15. Kill the Wolf

**Chapter 14: Kill the Wolf**

A few minutes later, Swift slowly came around and found himself in his bedroom with White Duck, her family, and friends were watching over him.

"White Duck?" He said.

White Duck gently shushed him and said, "It's alright, Papa. My friends and I are home."

"Right, you fell unconscious but we saved ya in the nick of time, Swift." Rocky said with a smile.

Swift hugged his daughter and said in relief, "I thought we'd never see you again."

"I missed you all so much," White Duck said, returning the hug.

Then, a thought occurred to Swift and he said, "But, the wolf. How did you all escape?"

"We didn't escape," White Duck said. "He let us go."

"That horrible wolf?" Swift said in disbelief.

"But he's different now," White Duck said. "He's changed."

Suddenly, White Duck's satchel shook a little, before it fell over and opened, and out slid the magic mirror, and three familiar filly foals.

"Okay, going for a satchel riding cutie mark is definitely out." Scootaloo groans a bit dizzily then smiles sheepishly to the surprised animals, "Hi there!"

"Well, well, what do you know? I picked up some stowaways." White Duck giggles a bit. The three baby fillies must've snuck into her satchel when she wasn't looking. Those little rascals!

"Hello there, little foals! I didn't think to see you again." Swift chuckles as he pets the Cutie Mark Crusaders. This is the first time in days that he's happy to see something kinder from that dark castle.

Sweetie Belle turned to White Duck and asked, "White Duck, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh, Sweetie Belle, of course I do," White Duck said. "It's just that-"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Elizabeth went to answer it and found Jafar on the porch as White Duck was beside her and saw him too.

"May I help you?" asked Elizabeth.

"I've come to collect your husband," Jafar said.

Elizabeth said in confusion, "My husband?"

"Don't worry, ma'am," Jafar said. "We'll take good care of him."

He stepped aside, revealing an angry mob and a wagon that would take Swift to the asylum.

"My father's not crazy," White Duck said.

"Right, go commit someone else who is really crazy, you anti-pirate freak!" Kangaroo snaps to Jafar with a frown.

The zebra brothers emerged from the crowd and Sparky Black said, "He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we?"

"Yeah!" The angry mob replied.

"No, I won't let you," White Duck said.

"You got to get by me first!" Garfield snaps as he stood in the way. Of course, two orderlies push the cat out of the way. "Hey, you got by me!"

Swift and White Duck's brothers and sisters came out and he said, "White Duck?"

"Swift!" Sparky White said. "Tell us again, fox boy, just how big was the wolf?"

"Well, he was…" Swift said, "that is…enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet."

The mob laughed and Sparky Black said, "Well, you don't get much crazier than that!"

"It's true, I tell you," Swift said, as Jafar waved a hand and the two orderlies came and dragged Swift away.

"Get him out of here," Sparky White said.

"Let go of me," Swift said, as the orderlies dragged him away, while Storm stood to the side.

"Dad!" cried Mike, Chris, Susan, and Tulip as they followed Elizabeth who runs after the two orderlies as she said, "Swift!"

"No," White Duck pleaded with Jafar, "you can't do this!"

Jafar shook her off and walked away.

"Poor White Duck," Storm said, as he walked up to her. "It's a shame about your father."

"You know he's not crazy, Storm," White Duck said.

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding if," Storm said.

"If what?" asked White Duck.

"If you marry me," Storm replied.

"What?" White Duck said. Her friends gasped when they heard what Storm said.

"I knew it!" Bullwinkle exclaims in anger and fury. "You were planning on blackmailing White Duck to marry you to keep Swift from getting locked up all this time!"

"One little word, White Duck," Storm said. "That's all it takes."

"Never!" White Duck snapped.

"Have it your way," Storm said, as he turned and walked away.

"We got to do something but what?" Rudy ask helplessly. White Duck looked frantic. She had to do something to prove her father wasn't crazy, but what?

"White Duck!" Swift called. Then White Duck got it, as she quickly ran into her home as Elizabeth, her brothers, and sisters watched, wondering what she was doing, and Swift said, "Let go of me!"

White Duck ran out with the magic mirror and shouted, "My father's not crazy and I can prove it!" She then said to the mirror, "Show me Gray Wolf!"

The mirror glowed as Horton lifted her up on his trunk and White Duck turned it to face the crowd, as it showed the image of Gray Wolf howling in sadness.

"Is it dangerous?" Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) asked White Duck.

"Oh no," White Duck said, trying to reassure her. "He'd never hurt anyone. Yes, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle." She smiled, as she added, "And he's my friend."

Storm walked up to her and said with a frown, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster."

"He's no monster, Storm," White Duck snapped, glaring at him. "You are!"

"She and the others are crazy as that fox," Storm said, before he snatched the mirror from her and said to the mob, "The wolf will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night!"

The crowd gasped in terror and White Duck cried, "No!"

"He wouldn't do that, you liar!" the Lorax protests to Storm.

"Don't listen to him!" Horton protests to the mob in worry, but it's too late. Storm's words have played on the scared crowd members' fears and it looks like they are willing to believe what he's saying!

"We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall," Storm declared. "I say we kill the wolf!"

The mob yelled angrily in agreement.

Stromboli (Pinocchio): **We're not safe until he's dead**

Edgar (The Aristocats): **He'll come stalking us at night**

Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob): **Set to sacrifice our children**

 **To his monstrous appetite**

Captain Hook (Peter Pan): **He'll wreak havoc on our village**

 **If we let him wander free**

Storm: **So it's time to take some action, boys**

 **It's time to follow me**

He threw a torch onto a haystack, igniting it.

 **Through the mist, through the woods**

 **Through the darkness and the shadows**

 **It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride**

He then chased Sparky Black and Sparky White around.

 **Say a prayer, then we're there**

 **At the drawbridge of a castle**

 **And there's something truly terrible inside**

He soon caught them both and shows them Gray Wolf's image, exaggerating the whole thing.

 **It's a wolf**

 **He's got fangs, razor sharp ones**

 **Massive claws, killer claws for the feast**

 **Hear him howl! See him foam!**

 **But we're not coming home till he's dead**

 **Good and dead! Kill the wolf!**

White Duck cut into the crowd and yelled at Storm, "No, I won't let you do this!"

Storm grabbed her by the wing and said, "If you're not with us, you're against us! Bring the other animals!"

"Get your hands off us," Swift shouted, as he, the rest of the family, and White Duck's friends were tossed into the cellar.

"Help! Animal brutality!" Bullwinkle said as he and Rocky were tossed into the cellar.

"You're getting all worked up just because of a wolf!" the Lorax said next.

The villagers pushed and poked Horton into the cellar as he said, "Ow! Hey, there's a limit!"

Odie was in the cellar when he saw Pipsqueak was about to land on the ground. He quickly caught him while Lou fell on top of Bullwinkle.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Storm shouted, as White Duck was tossed in last and the cellar doors were bolted.

"Let us out!" White Duck cried.

"We'll rid the village of this wolf," Storm said. "Who's with me?"

"I am!" The crowd yelled, while unknown to them, the CMC looked out the door in concern.

The townspeople began to sing.

Townspeople: **Light your torch, mount your horse!**

Storm: **Screw your courage to the sticking place**

Townspeople: **We're counting on Storm to lead the way**

 **Through the mist, through the wood**

 **Where within a haunted castle**

 **Something's lurking that you don't see every day!**

The mob walked through town and other townspeople waved good-bye.

Townspeople: **It's a wolf**

 **One as tall as a mountain**

 **We won't rest**

 **Till he's good and deceased**

 **Sally forth, tally ho**

 **Grab your sword, grab your bow**

 **Praise the Lord and here we go!**

"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head," Storm yelled.

* * *

Back in the cellar, White Duck frantically pried at a window with a stick, as she said, "I have to warn Gray Wolf!" She stopped, as she said, "This is all my fault. Oh, Papa, what are we going to do?"

"Now, now, White Duck," Swift said. "We'll think of something."

The CMC, the only ones not imprisoned, watch through a crack in the cellar doors while sighing in concern. If only there's a way to get White Duck, her family, and friends out of there.

Just then, Apple Bloom turns and gasps in excitement, "Wow!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle turns to see what their friend just saw: it's Swift's invention, still in the wagon on the hilltop. "Yew two fillies git what I'm done thinking?"

"CUTIE MARK CELLAR DOOR CHOPPERS, YAY!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaims eagerly, all having the same idea. It's time to break the prisoners out!

* * *

Back in the woods, the mob made their way through.

Mob: **We don't like**

 **What we don't understand**

 **In fact, it scares us**

 **And this monster is mysterious at least**

 **Bring your guns, bring your knives**

 **Save your children and your wives**

 **We'll save our village and our lives**

They chopped down a tree and cut off half of it to use as a battering ram and picked it up, as they made their way to the castle.

 **We'll kill the wolf**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the library, unaware of the coming danger, Squidward said, "I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up."

"Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all," SpongeBob said angrily.

"Wait, anyone seen Sweetie and her friends?" Rarity asks in concern. The white foal unicorn notices that her sister, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are nowhere in sight.

"Shucks, I don't know." Applejack said in concern. "I ain't seen them since..." Suddenly, Dug started barking, catching everyone's attention.

"Could it be?" SpongeBob said.

"Mah stars! Could it be White Duck?" Applejack said hopefully, before they all hurried over to the window.

But it wasn't who they thought it was.

"If White Duck's coming, she brought some new friends...who look angry!" Fluttershy exclaims with a gulp of horror.

"Oh my goodness!" SpongeBob shouted, seeing the mob. "Invaders!"

"Intruders!" Squidward said.

"And they got 'de magic mirror," Applejack said, seeing Storm with the mirror.

"Warn the master," Squidward said, as SpongeBob, Patrick, Applejack, and the others quickly hurried out of the room. "If it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get! Who's with me?"

The door closed and Squidward yelled in surprise.

* * *

Outside of the castle, it began to rain as Storm said, "Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the wolf is mine!"

* * *

Back inside, the servants made their way to the door.

Servants: **Hearts aflame, banners high**

 **We go marching into battle**

 **Unafraid although the danger's just increased**

* * *

Outside, the mob picked up the battering ram.

Mob: **Raise the flag, sing the song**

 **Here we come, we're fifty strong**

 **And fifty men can't be wrong**

 **Let's kill the wolf!**

They rammed the door, as the servants stopped in front of it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack had arrived at the West Wing, facing Gray Wolf, who was now wearing a blue cloak.

"Uh, master!" Applejack said.

"Leave me in peace," Gray Wolf said sadly. He has lost the love of his life and wants to be alone for all of eternity in his cursed form.

"Please listen," Applejack said. "De castle is under attack!"

* * *

Outside, the mob continued ramming at the door, as they yelled, "Kill the wolf! Kill the wolf!"

* * *

Inside, the servants were trying to barricade the door, but they were starting to fail.

"Barnacles! This isn't working," SpongeBob said.

"C'mon, SpongeBob," Sandy said. "We gotta do something!"

Suddenly, SpongeBob got an idea, as he said, "Wait a second, I know!"

* * *

Outside, the mob continued to chant, "Kill the wolf, kill the wolf!"

* * *

Back in the West Wing, Applejack asked Gray Wolf, as he stared sadly at his rose, "Master, we got 'ta do something! 'Dere has 'ta be a way! What can we do?"

"It doesn't matter," Gray Wolf said grimly, ready to accept whatever fate was handed out to him, whatever it's in an eternal spell or death. Without White Duck, he cannot have the will to go on... "Just let them come."

* * *

Back outside, the mob continued to chant, "Kill the wolf! Kill the wolf!"

They finally broke in.


	16. Servants vs Villagers

**Chapter 15: Servants vs Villagers**

After the mob broke in, they looked around the foyer. Nothing was there, except for a few random objects, and statues, which, unknown to the mob, the servants were hiding behind and some of them were pretending to be statues.

SpongeBob jumped out and yelled, "NOW!"

The lights turned on and a fight ensued.

Some villagers were about to attack Puss, but were stopped by Puss holding his hat and looking at them with wide eyes.

The villagers let their guard down and then Puss drew his sword and yelled, "En garde!" as he attacked.

The Pirate Captain and his crew (The Pirates! Bands of Misfits), who are monkeys, draw their cutlasses and the Pirate Captain says, "Avast, you lubbers! I'm the Pirate Captain, in the form of a Rhesus Monkey, and we're here to protect the castle!" The pirates immediately join in the fight.

As the fight continued, Storm slipped away to go find Gray Wolf.

* * *

The CMC got to work to activating Swift's invention, though has a few problems that causes them to argue with one another.

"You're pulling the lever the wrong way! It goes forward, not backward." Sweetie Belle protests to Scootaloo in annoyance.

"What are you? An engineer," Scootaloo ask Sweetie Belle with a frown.

"Girls, can ya save 'de arguing fer later." Apple Bloom said to her friends. Soon the engine of the invention begins to start, much to the CMC's happiness, "Yeah!" They all got into the engine as Sweetie pulls on the string, causing a whistle to go off.

"Here we go!"

From inside the cellar, Swift peered through a crack in the doors with White Duck, Elizabeth, Mike, Chris, Susan, Tulip, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes behind him, as he said, "What the devil?" Seeing the invention chopping its way towards them, three Humming Fishes hummed, "Dun-dun-dunnnnnn." "Take cover!" yelled the Lorax. Swift and the others ran out of the way, as he shouted, "Everyone, look out!" Pipsqueak looks through the crack before the Lorax grabs him and runs with the others.

The contraption cut through the cellar doors and fell through. White Duck, Swift, Elizabeth, Mike, Chris, Susan, Tulip, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes peeked out of their hiding places to see the baby CMC hanging from some parts of the machine while groaning.

"Okay, a chopping cellar door cutie mark is definitely out." Scootaloo groans a bit.

"But yew y'all have gotta try 'dis." Apple Bloom said to White Duck's group with a giggle.

* * *

Back at the castle, the fight continued as two gophers tossed tomatoes at Stromboli, who was about to hit them with a shovel, until Applejack called, "Up here, ya dirty varmint!" He looked up and saw her, her big brother Macintosh, a younger Granny Smith and the rest of the Apple family with bowls of some hot liquid. "How about some hot apple cider; Now!" Applejack yelled and the Apple family poured the hot water on Stromboli, who screamed in pain.

A villager chased an animal around, until Pinkie Pie jumped from the railing and knocked him out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Storm kicked open a door and found nothing, before he continued his search.

* * *

Back downstairs, Pinkie Pie continued fighting, until she grabbed Larry and quickly sent him right into another room as Rarity and the Spa Ponies quickly seize him.

"You poor ugly creature, you need a makeover." Rarity giggles as she and the Spa Ponies quickly went to work on giving him a makeover. Once they're done, the white unicorn uses magic to show Larry a mirror. "There, isn't that better?"

Larry looks into the mirror, before screaming in terror. He was wearing a dress and female make-up. Larry rushes out of the room, screaming like a lunatic.

"You're welcome!" Rarity calls out to Larry with a devilish smirk on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick were nervously backed against a corner by Sparky Black and Sparky White holding torches at them, as they laughed menacingly.

Suddenly, on top of the stairs, Squidward, wearing a general's hat and holding a gun in one hand and a scissors blade in another, appeared and laughed like a maniac, and he bore a strong resemblance to Napoleon, before he looked to where SpongeBob, Patrick, Sparky Black, and Sparky White were. He laughed like a maniac again and slid down the banister with the scissors blade and poked Sparky Black and Sparky White in the butts. The zebras screamed in pain, as they flew into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, White Duck, Swift, Elizabeth, Mike, Chris, Susan, Tulip, and the CMC rode on Maximus's back to the castle while White Duck's friends rode on Horton as they followed Maximus.

* * *

Back at the castle, a villager was strangling Sandy and SpongeBob said, "Squidward, may I borrow that blade for a minute?"

"No problem," Squidward said, handing the scissors to him, before SpongeBob ran over to the villager and poked him in the butt, making the villager scream in pain, as he flew into the air.

SpongeBob dropped the scissors and caught Sandy, who smiled at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sparky Black, Sparky White, Snaptrap, and Ollie were chasing Dug, before they cornered him in the kitchen. They laughed evilly, as they approached before the drawer was suddenly opened as sharp knives, torture stuff and other objects came out with Mr. and Mrs. Cake and their babies Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake looks darkly at the mob members. Hoity quickly turns the stove on, flames burst out of the stove as Pinkie appear with her mane down, blood on parts of herself and she is wearing a quilt of various cutie marks and wings. Pinkie Pie holds a knife in her mouth while laughing maniacally, making Sparky Black, Sparky White, and the others scream in terror and flee.

Soon enough, the villagers fled the castle and the servants cheered.

"Gotta admit, Pinkie; that was terrifying yet interesting," Fluttershy said to Pinkie with a shudder.

"Yes, I know, I thought it would be scary to sneak that in." Pinkie said happily while cleaning the fake blood off of herself.

"And stay out," Squidward yelled, before SpongeBob and Patrick happily grabbed him and kissed him on both cheeks, but Squidward shook them off, saying, "Don't do that again."


	17. Gray Wolf vs Storm

**Chapter 16: Gray Wolf vs Storm**

In the West Wing, Gray Wolf sadly sat beside the table with the rose, which was down to its last two petals. Whatever or not Gray Wolf has heard the commotion downstairs, nothing no longer matters. Without White Duck, the poor thing has no more further reason to live. Then Storm entered the room. He found Gray Wolf and raised his bow and arrow as he growled.

Gray Wolf just turned and looked at him, before he turned away, not wanting to say anything or wanting to defend himself, not even from what's about to happen. Storm fired the arrow and it hits Gray Wolf in the back, making him howl in agony. Storm charged at Gray Wolf and threw him out the window, before he tossed Gray Wolf over the balcony, as he laughed evilly and jumped down to where Gray Wolf was.

"Get up," Storm ordered. "Get up!" When Gray Wolf remained where he was, Storm said mockingly, "What's the matter, wolf? Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

Gray Wolf just stared down sadly. Without White Duck around, there's no point in even trying. Storm broke off a piece of the roof and stormed towards Gray Wolf with every intention of finishing him off.

"No!" A voice cried.

Gray Wolf looked down and saw Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, Humming Fishes, Maximus, the CMC, Swift, Elizabeth, Mike, Chris, Susan, and Tulip and also…

"White Duck…" Gray Wolf said gently and happily. White Duck has come back...

"No!" White Duck cried. "Storm, don't!"

Storm brought the object down, but Gray Wolf caught it, howling before growling and glaring viciously at Storm and ready to fight, now that White Duck had come back.

* * *

"Hokey smokes!" Rocky says. "We better get up there in case he might need help!"

"Hang on, Gray Wolf!" the Lorax yelled. "We're coming to help ya!"

"To the rescue," Bullwinkle said triumphantly.

Agreeing with her friends, White Duck said, "Let's go, Maximus!"

Maximus whinnied valiantly and burst through the doors as her friends followed.

* * *

Back on the roof, the fight between Gray Wolf and Storm continued, as Storm nervously backed across the roof, until he slipped and Gray Wolf jumped over, grabbing him and slamming him onto another part of the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile, White Duck, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes frantically hurried up the stairs to the West Wing, hoping to get there before something bad happened.

* * *

On the roof, Storm knocked Gray Wolf away. After getting back up, he spots a shadowy figure and uses the object to bash it, but it was only a statue.

"Come on out and fight!" Storm shouted, as he began searching for Gray Wolf. "Were you in love with her, wolf? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?"

Gray Wolf was hiding in the shadows as Storm passed by. Now he had heard enough and was provoked. He emerged and they continued fighting.

"It's over, wolf!" Storm yelled. "White Duck is mine!"

Gray Wolf's eyes narrowed, before he knocked Storm into the roof again, causing him to lose his blunt object in the progress. Then he jumped on Storm, had him pinned down, and then held him over the edge.

"Let me go, let me go," Storm said, frantically. "Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!"

Gray Wolf glared at him, before his glare changed into a look of compassion and he pulled Storm back onto the roof.

"Get out," Gray Wolf said coldly, before he shoved Storm to the ground with a frown.

At that moment, White Duck and her friends ran out onto the balcony and she cried, "Gray Wolf!" Gray Wolf looks up at them in relief.

"White Duck," Gray Wolf said. It's her; White Duck has truly come back... She held her wing out to him and Gray Wolf climbed up to the balcony. "White Duck," he said again, as White Duck took his paw. Gray Wolf brushed her feathers out of her face, as he told her, "You came back." Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes smiled as they watched, happy to see the two of them together again.

White Duck smiled and held his paw close to her cheek, until Gray Wolf suddenly howled in pain. Her friends gasp when that happened.

"NO!" White Duck cried when she saw Storm behind him, having to have bit Gray Wolf in the back.

Storm was about to bite again, but Gray Wolf started to fall, knocking Storm off of balance. White Duck quickly reached forward and pulled Gray Wolf back, with help from Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Rocky, Bullwinkle, some of the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes while Odie, Pipsqueak, Swomee Swans, Humming Fishes, and the rest of the Barbaloots watch Storm scream as he falls to his death. Pipsqueak looks down and waves bye.


	18. Transformation

**Chapter 17: Transformation**

White Duck and her friends gently helped the mortally wounded Gray Wolf onto the balcony, just as SpongeBob, Patrick, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Squidward ran up and gasped in horror. After her friends gently set Gray Wolf down on the ground, White Duck silently smoothed the fur on his face, as he woke up and stared weakly at her.

"You-You came back," Gray Wolf said.

"Of course I came back," White Duck said. "I couldn't let them…" She paused and then said, sadly, as she hugged him, "Oh, this is all my fault. If only I had gotten here sooner."

"Maybe...maybe, it's better…it's better this way," Gray Wolf said.

"No, don't talk like that," White Duck said. "You'll be alright." Gray Wolf coughed weakly and White Duck knew she was only fooling herself, as she said, "We're together now. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

Gray Wolf put his paw on her cheek, as he said, "At-At least…I got to see you…one last time."

White Duck sadly held his paw to her cheek, as he held it there for a second, before she began to sing.

White Duck: **We are home**

 **We are where**

 **We shall be forever**

 **Trust in me**

 **For you know**

 **I won't run away**

 **From today**

 **This is all that I need**

 **And all that I need to say**

 **Don't you know how you've changed me?**

 **Strange how I finally see**

 **I found home**

 **You're my home**

 **Stay with me**

"W-White Duck," Gray Wolf said.

"Yes?" White Duck asked him, on the verge of tears.

Whatever Gray Wolf was going to say, he never did. White Duck felt Gray Wolf's paw go limp and she watched sadly as his head fell back and his eyes closed. White Duck dropped his paw and put her wings to her beak in shock, unable to believe he was dead.

Tears welled up into White Duck's eyes, as she said, "No...no! Please, Gray Wolf! Please…Please don't leave me!" She buried her face in Gray Wolf's chest and started crying, as she added through her tears, "I love you."

After White Duck had said this, SpongeBob, Patrick, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Squidward sadly watched the last petal of the rose fell off. They all turned away, as SpongeBob and Patrick sadly bowed their heads and Applejack started to cry, as Squidward sadly patted her shoulder, while Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes watched, tears welling up into their own eyes.

Pipsqueak looked at the Lorax for an explanation, but the Lorax's sad look was all that needed to be conveyed about what had happened and Pipsqueak started sniffling sadly while Lou was crying.

As White Duck continued to cry over Gray Wolf, it continued raining, before the rain suddenly changed into colorful beams of light, catching Rudy's attention as he said, "Hey. What's that?" He jumped out of his mother's pouch as he pointed and said, "Mom, look it! Look it!" It also caught White Duck's attention as she stopped crying and stared in confusion, before Gray Wolf suddenly rose into the air as if by magic and White Duck backed away, watching in amazement. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Horton, Kangaroo, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes stopped their grieving and looked on in awe and anticipation.

As Gray Wolf floated up into the air, his cloak wrapped around him. His front paws became bird wings. His back legs changed into webbed feet. Soon enough, the rest of Gray Wolf's body glowed and in a flash of light, a young boy duck was in his place. White Duck stared on in shock, unable to believe her own eyes, as she watched as the boy duck gradually descended and was laid down on the ground.

White Duck cautiously reached out to touch him, but quickly jerked her wing back when he moved. The boy duck slowly stood up, looked at his wings, and then turned to face White Duck. He had black eyes and black and white feathers.

"White Duck, it's me," the boy duck said, taking her wing.

White Duck looked a little skeptical, that is, until she saw his eyes.

"It is you!" White Duck exclaims happily. "It's you, Gray Wolf!"

"Well, not anymore. My real name is Black Duck." The former Gray Wolf, now known by his real name of Black Duck, said to White Duck with a smile.

Black Duck smiled, as he caressed her feathers, before he and White Duck leaned in and kissed deeply. A fireworks display exploded around them. The gloom surrounding the castle disappeared, as the night changed into day. The castle was transformed, with the gargoyle statues on the castle changing into cherubs. The Humming Fishes all wore 3-D glasses and watched the fireworks as they went 'Ooh' and 'Ahh'.

SpongeBob, Patrick, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Squidward ran up to Black Duck and White Duck and, as they did, they started to transform. SpongeBob changed into a man that had yellow blonde hair, blue eyes, a white tuxedo, and white dressing shoes. Patrick changed into a man and had pink hair, a green tuxedo, and black dressing shoes.

"SpongeBob, Patrick," Black Duck said.

Then Squidward then turned into a man in his 25 that had blue hair, black eyes, a light blue tuxedo, and light blue dress shoes.

"Squidward," Black Duck said.

Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie Pie were the last to change, before transforming into their real ages: mares.

"Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie!" He happily hugs all his good friends. "Look at us!"

"My goodness! We're back to normal!" Fluttershy exclaims, flying up while making a cute 'squee'.

"Applejack, Applejack!" Apple Bloom is heard calling as they saw Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle on Dug, who changed into a golden retriever, and the CMC babies are transformed back into their kid selves. Applejack giggles as she picks up Apple Bloom while saying, "Oh mah stars!"

"It's over, we're back to normal!" Rarity squeak happily as she and Rainbow picks up Sweetie and Scootaloo respectively. The curse that has haunted them all their lives is finally lifted!

"It is a miracle!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

Patrick cheered as he said, "Hooray!"

"Yes, I knew that you could do it, Black Duck and White Duck!" A voice spoke up as a flash of light appears. To everyone's surprise and/or concern, a familiar figure appears. She is an alicorn with magenta eyes, a mane of cyan, turquoise, azure and purple, with a coat of pinkish white. She wears a crown and a necklace with gems. Her name is Princess Celestia.

"Who are you?" White Duck asked.

Princess Celestia smiled and said, "I am Princess Celestia."

White Duck notices that Black Duck and the others look a bit nervous and worried towards the alicorn.

"Black Duck? What's wrong?"

"She's the same one who cast the curse on us years ago." Black Duck explains to White Duck in worry, "The same alicorn that transform us and made me into that wolf years ago."

"Yes, I do apologize for that, Black Duck, but I did so to teach you a lesson for your selfish and unkind ways." Princess Celestia apologizes to Black Duck then she smiles. "I was hoping for the day that you would learn your lesson and learn how to love...but I never thought that it would be White Duck to be the one who could lift the curse."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right in teaching me that lesson, Princess. Thank you." Black Duck said to Princess Celestia with a grin.

"Well, what are we doing standing around here? It's time to celebrate!" Princess Celestia exclaims happily.

White Duck laughed, as Black Duck spun her around.

* * *

Moments later, they were in the ballroom in the same attire they had been wearing the previous night. The two both kissed and then began dancing.

"Ah, love," SpongeBob said, until Sandy passed him.

Seeing that he had seen her, Sandy smirked and walked behind a curtain, before she looked out from behind the curtain and her eyelashes moved like fingers, beckoning to him. SpongeBob turned to the readers with an excited look on his face, as he raised his eyebrows in symmetry and let out a laugh, before he went over to her, but was stopped by Squidward.

"SpongeBob and Patrick, what do you say we let bygones be bygones?" Squidward asked as they shook hands.

"Of course. I told ya she'd break the spell" Spongebob said he let out a small chuckle.

Squidward chuckled and said, "Actually, I believe I told you"

"No, I told you" Spongebob said, Squidward was getting a bit angry.

"You did not, you pea brain!" He said as he shoved Spongebob two feet away from him.

"En garde you… you over grown hot headed moron!" Spongebob said as he got out a hand glove from his pocket and slapped Squidward with it before a fight between them ensued while Patrick watched.

As White Duck and Black Duck continued to dance around the floor, they danced past Princess Celestia, Applejack with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo on her back, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity with Sweetie Belle on her own back, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, Humming Fishes, Swift, Elizabeth, Mike, Chris, Susan, and Tulip, who were beginning to cry.

"Wow, how romantic." Sweetie Belle said with a smile.

"AJ; does 'dis mean 'dat they're going 'ta live happily ever after?" Apple Bloom asks her big sister with a smile.

"Shucks, o' course, Apple Bloom, o' course." Applejack said as she nuzzles her little sister on the head happily.

Scootaloo pauses and frowns while asking, "Wait, do we still have to sleep in the cradles?"

This causes the animals around her to laugh happily at the comment.

As White Duck and Black Duck continued dancing, an off-screen choir began to sing.

Choir: **Certain as the sun**

 **Rising in the east**

 **Tale as old as time**

 **Song as old as rhyme**

 **Duck and the Wolf**

White Duck and Black Duck then stopped and kissed again.

 **Tale as old as time**

 **Song as old as rhyme**

 **Duck and the Wolf**

And, just as Applejack said, White Duck and Black Duck did indeed live happily ever after.


End file.
